


ANBU Family

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: Learning Curve [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Chunin, Iruka is cute, Iruka lies, Izumo is oblivious, Kakashi is clueless, Kakashi means well, Life lessons fic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Iruka's in over his head, but doesn't want to let the other's know it. That is until Kakashi goes out of his way to find out what is wrong with his favorite Chunin. The fallout has consequences and by the end of it all Iruka will have to learn to deal with the fact that his family is made up of a rather strange assortment of characters.





	1. A little note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninjazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjazzz/gifts).



> Okay so this lovely thing is ALL Ninjazzz's fault. Totally they're fault. They gave me a one sentence prompt and it turned into THIS! It was supposed to be a one-shot and then plot put me in a choke hold and low and behold it's now a multi-chapter fic that maxed out at 30k words. I was originally intending to post the first chapter of this tomorrow along side the newest chapter of Life Lessons, but figured since it's Easter and all that I should give you a little treat. Keep in mind that this will be updated on Monday's from here on out though. 
> 
> This fic takes place a few years in the future after Iruka has made Chunin.

Iruka looked up from the paperwork he was filling out when a large stack of papers was placed directly in front of him. The huge stack overshadowed his desk and as his gaze traversed up to the smirking face of the man delivering them Iruka sighed. It was Iwashi.

“Can I help you?”

“Your on paperwork duty right?” The man’s malicious grin expanded as he waited for an answer.

Iruka shook his head. “No I’m finali-”

“Great, then you can just sort this lot out.” The man waved as he was already halfway out the door. Iruka blinked a few times in disbelief before his gaze settled on the huge pile of paperwork that had just been offloaded onto him.  Groaning Iruka let his head thunk down on to the desk. Letting out a huff of air he watched as his pencil rolled across the desk and fell off the edge, pushed by his exhalation of breath. Sighing once more the teen sat upright and twisted over his chair to see where his pencil might have escaped too.  Gritting his teeth as he contorted himself unnaturally in an attempt to stretch his limbs long enough to reach the pencil which had rolled just far enough beneath the desk to be cumbersome, but not far enough to warrant Iruka getting up. His fingers were nearly there, barely skimming the wooden surface of the pencil when someone cleared their throat.

Iruka yelped as he jerked at the noice. His head crashing into his desk in a meaty thunk and shaking the surface enough to send some of the precariously placed papers flying. Righting himself in his chair, a hand on his head and eyes squinting at the figure before him Iruka muttered. “Yes?” His tone a tad sharper than normal due to the pain he was in.

“ I believe you were in charge of the quarterly papers.” The man’s own brisk words cut through the haze of pain Iruka was in making the chunin realize just who he was talking too.

Iruka blinked a few times to clear his head before giving a small nod. “That’s right sir.”

The man before him frowned before asking. “Can you please explain to me then why there is an entire section that isn’t complete?”

Iruka’s heart sped up, he knew he’d finished it all. He had to have finished it all. He wouldn’t have dared leave without finishing. “Ano...May I see the forms?” When the man’s glare intensified Iruka added. “Sir.”

The man’s frown pinched tightly before he gave a brisk nod and fished out the papers from his satchel. With a flourish of his hand he shoved the papers at the teen. Iruka carefully gathered the paperwork and perused it before sighing. Looking back into the infuriated face of one of the senior members of missions office Iruka took a breath before daring to bring up the touchy subject.

“Ano, these papers were supposed to go through final checks before they could be documented properly.” He held up a single sheet of the mass of papers to show the now scowling man. “As you can see I notated such on each page and labeled which office they needed to be sent to. I was told that the sorting office would take care of it and that I needn’t walk them to the corresponding offices myself.”

The man who was still scowling at the teen reached out and snatched up the papers, rifling through them to take note of each page and the notations that Iruka had just mentioned. The man’s steely gaze came over the top of the papers and Iruka held his breath for whatever was about to happen.

“I see.” Was all the man said as he stuffed the paperwork back into his satchel. His haughty gaze landed on the teen before drifting around the small office where Iruka was currently taking up space.The assortment of papers that was strewn across the desk which had at one time been orderly was now in disarray from the teen bumping his head. The calculating glare the man left onto the disorderly office transferred to the floor where more papers were laying about. 

Iruka swallowed nervously as he took in the mess around him, his desk had been orderly not five minutes ago. He inwardly blamed the previous occupant of his space for screwing up his workspace. He’d nearly been done with the work assigned to him before Iwashi had offloaded his own onto him. Giving a pinched smile to the supervisor who was now regarding in the same manner one would an annoying insect Iruka managed to find his voice long enough to say.

“Iwashi dropped off some of hi-”

The man held up his hand silencing the teen. “I don’t care who did what, just finish this work and for the love of god clean this mess up.” He snarled before twisting away and storming from the room. Iruka sighed as the man departed, wincing as the door was slammed closed behind him. Letting his head thunk back down onto the desk Iruka winced as it jostled his already sporting head.

“I’m never going to get this done on time.” He groaned to himself. Tilting his head up so just his chin was pressing into the hard desk, Iruka sighed and winced when some of the papers on the edge of his desk went fluttering into the air. “Damn it.” 

Forcing himself to rise once more from the desk the teen stood and began collecting the various papers that had in one way or another found their way to the floor. The stack grew as he walked around the desk and his eyes traveled towards the pencil still innocuously hiding beneath the desk. He glared at it before turning to gather another sheet of paperwork, standing up he tapped the papers on the edge of the desk to make them all align with one another.

A small smirk coming to his face when the papers were once more in an orderly fashion. Looking across the back of the desk Iruka hummed to himself and set aside the newly stacked papers and began to gather up the remaining one’s to do the same procedure and make them orderly. It took little time to gather up the remaining pieces of paper and gently tap them into place.  Once they two were in an orderly stack did he set them aside. Giving a nod to the restored surface of his desk, the teen leaned over and fished out his pencil. Giving it a glare before finding his chair and taking a seat. Taking a deep breath he pulled out a single piece of paperwork and flipped it over. 

Iruka frowned as he stared at the parchment beneath his fingertips, his pencil twirling in the air as he read the document. Iruka rolled his eyes when he realized what he had in his possession. Apparently his co-worker was too stupid to realize just how easy this paperwork was. Smirking to himself Iruka ticked off the two boxes and signed the bottom before carefully placing it in the small stack of orderly finished paperwork. Looking over to the twin stacks of unfinished work the teen sighed, he had a long way to go before he’d get to go home. 

 

***************

 

Iruka unlocked his front door, pausing long enough to let out a jaw cracking yawn before shaking his head and entering his darkened apartment. He shut the door behind him with his foot as he took off his satchel and placed it on the hook near the door. Twisting around he locked the front door while simultaneously kicking off his sandals. Once that was done did he twist around to head straight for the hallway, any thought of staying up to eat had long since fled his brain with the prospect of sleep. He stumbled down the hallway as he stripped out of his shirt and threw it towards the hamper, hobbling out of his pants just in time to crash onto the bed and groan. He smiled into his pillow and before long the teen was asleep, never having bothered to pull his own blankets up around him.

 

****************

 

Kakashi appeared in Iruka’s apartment like he’d done a thousand other times and stilled. Tilting his head he glanced around and sighed. The disorder in the room told a story that many wouldn’t notice, but that his keen eye picked up on instantly. Having known the boy for years now he was well adapted to Iruka’s patterns. 

The discarded sandals that were half shoved under a nearby chair and a satchel bag that hadn’t quite managed to make the hook told the ANBU that it had obviously been a late night for the teen. Iruka had taken his lessons to heart from him and Shikaku and didn’t misplace his tools or rather misplace anything. So the disorder he was now seeing spoke of the exhaustion the boy must have been under in order to let things like this slip. 

Shaking his head as he headed for the hallway Kakashi now knew he didn’t have the gall to yell at the teen for keeping him waiting if he had been this tired in the first place. He obviously hadn’t purposely stood him up, he stilled halfway down the hallway and chuckled. The kid’s shirt was half hazardly tossed against the wall.

“Himiko would have you hide for that kid.” Shaking his head he picked up the discarded clothing and continued only to snort when he found the accompanying pants. Tossing the shirt into the nearby hamper, the ANBU leaned over to pick up the pants only to put his hand in the pocket to pick out whatever it was Iruka had left inside. Once the piece of paper was safely in his hand did Kakashi toss the pants into the hamper as well. Glancing towards the still figure on the bed Kakashi shook his head, the kid was out like a light. Not even aware of his presence as he laid half on/ half precariously off of the bed with nothing on but his boxers.

Looking back down to his hand he peeled open the piece of paper and scowled. The hastily drawn note had the ANBU glancing back to the teen who was still asleep and ignorant to the fact that Kakashi had discovered this small bit of information. Sighing Kakashi folded the piece of paper back up as if he hadn’t read it and placed it on the end table next to the boys bed. He’d leave it up to Iruka to bring the subject up and if that failed to get him anywhere...Well he’d just have to find another way to get the information he wanted.

Smirking to himself Kakashi sat on what was left of the edge of the bed, carefully avoiding one of the boys outstretched legs. He couldn’t help, but be grateful that he’d managed to retain his height in comparison to the kid. Iruka had grown there was no doubt about that, but he was still over a head lengths shorter than him.

Reaching out a gloved hand Kakashi snickered to himself as he poked the teen’s leg. Nothing. Snorting he poked him once more a bit harder. Nothing. Giving an exasperated sigh Kakashi let his gaze follow the length of the boys leg to his bare foot. An evil glint came to his eye before he glanced towards Iruka’s sleeping face.

“If you don’t wake up I’m not responsible for what I do next.”

Iruka snuffled in his sleep, hugging his pillow a bit closer and accidently kicking Kakashi with his leg. The ANBU grunted a bit before shaking his head. “Did this to yourself kid.” Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he grasped the boys ankle with one hand and began to tickle the bottom of the teen’s foot with his other.

The reaction was instantaneous. Iruka screeched, his leg kicking out and jerking back as he tried to get his foot away from the fingers that were tickling him. At the same time he overcompensated for the fact that the ironclad grasp on his ankle refused to release him and managed to slide off his bed to the floor in a giant heep while laughing uproariously.

“Da-Damn I-It STOP!”

Kakashi chuckled as he released the teen’s foot, the chunin was glaring at him as his foot fell to the floor with the rest of him. Iruka let his head fall back against the floor as he caught his breath.

“Language.”

“I hate you.”

Kakashi chuckled. “No you don’t, but good effort on the lying.”

Iruka sighed. “What time is it?”

“Late.”

“How late Wolf?”

“You kept me waiting like a girl on her first date.”

Iruka chuckled as he canted his head forward to stare at the ANBU. “Seriously?”

Kakashi chuckled and shrugged. “Well it’s true.”

Iruka shook his head as he righted himself to sit indian style on the floor, yawning as he twisted to look at his clock. “Dang...Sorry.” He twisted back around. “I got in late l-”

“I know.”

Iruka blinked. “Uh-Okay?”

“I picked up your strewn about clothing.”

Iruka flushed with color. “I-Huh I thought I’d gotten it in the hamper.”

“Close.”

Iruka nodded.

“Hallway.”

Iruka groaned. “Please tell me your joking.”

“Not.”

Iruka sighed. “Well at least it was you and not-”

“I never said I’d keep your secret.” Kakashi cantered with a smile hidden beneath his mask.

Iruka glared back at him. “I really hate you sometimes.” The chunin rose from the floor and cracked his back with a groan.

“Getting old?”

“Makes you ancient.” The teen quipped with a laugh.

Kakashi snorted. “Imagine what that means for-.”

“I wouldn’t go there, you know how testy he gets.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “True. So are you going to dress or just continue to strut around here half naked?”

Iruka laughed. “Technically you broke into my place.”

“I didn’t break in.”

“You didn’t use a key.” Iruka countered with a smirk.

“I’m ANBU I d-

“Don’t need a key, Yeah I’ve heard that one before. Still breaking and entering.” He smirked.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye at the teen. “Get dressed.”

Iruka nodded and quickly fished out some clean clothing from his dresser. Placing the folded shirt on the top of the dresser, he reached for the lower shelf with one hand while the other scratched at his rib cage the light caught the semi luminous scar tissue glinting against the teens flesh. Kakashi’s eye latched onto it for a moment before he looked away, it still hurt to see that particular mark on the teen. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Came from the teen who was shrugging into his shirt.

“You tell me?”

Iruka chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head and stared back over his shoulder to the ANBU. “Well if it was up to me.-” He tilted his voice into a mischievous one which had his ANBU sending him a stern look.

“Never mind, we’re going to the training field.”

Iruka chuckled. “Thought you’d say that.”

“You’re not as clever as you think you are.”

Iruka waved a hand at the ANBU sitting on his bed as he stepped into some pants. “I’ll have you know that I managed to evade Izumo’s new trick.”

“New trick?”

“Mmhmm.” Iruka smiled as he threw his arms over his chest. “And He managed to tangle Kotetsu in it.”

Kakashi’s eye widened. “Really now?”

Iruka smiled. “Oh yeah.” He nodded. “It was great.” He laughed before waving the man to follow as he headed down the hallway. Kakashi didn’t need to be told to follow though, he knew his way around the small apartment like the back of his hand. Hell he practically spent more time at Iruka’s apartment than his own. Sitting on the couch Kakashi waited for Iruka to finish getting ready, the teen was busy wrapping his arm.

“So how long did you wait for me?” Iruka asked as he ripped off the edge of the bandage he was using.

“Not long, I figured you either crashed into someone in your hurry to meet me or you were sleeping.” 

Iruka sent a peterbed look at his ANBU. “I haven’t crashed into anyo-”

“Since last week.”

Iruka sputtered. “What?”

“Yeah you think other ANBU don’t tell me what you get up to?”

Iruka groaned. “No fair.” He pointed a finger at the ANBU. “You can’t use them as your spies.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Technically they’re the hokage’s spies, I just use them to my advantage when it’s convenient.”

Iruka snorted. “No more spying on me.”

“I didn’t sp-”

“Wolf.” The teen glared.

Kakashi raised his hands up in surrender. “I make no promises since you can’t seem to keep your word about running in town.”

Iruka gave him an irritated glance as he rose from his seat. “I’ll just tell Himiko about that then.” He smirked to the ANBU as he twisted away and went to go retrieve his sandals. Iruka stilled as he held up his sandal when he felt the presence of the ANBU behind him.

“Care to reconsider?”

Iruka snorted when he felt something pressing against his back near his upper spine. “You want to hand me that shoe then or are you going to continue to use it as a deadly weapon?”

Kakashi smirked as he held the sandal over the teen’s shoulder. Iruka yanked it from his gloved hand and glared at him over his shoulder. “I’m telling Himiko about that too.”

“Tattletail.” 

Iruka chuckled as he situated his other sandal on his foot, spinning around he smiled at the ANBU. “Alright let’s go.”

Kakashi sighed. “And now your going to make me do all the work.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Please, I’ve seen you fire jutsu a marshmallow simply to prove that you could.”

“To be fair that was pretty cool.”

Iruka smirked. “Yeah okay it was.”

Kakashi chuckled as he grasped the boys shoulder and initiated the transportation jutsu. They’re training might have been delayed by the boy sleeping in, but Kakashi was sure that they could “catch up” if they really tried hard enough. 

 


	2. A clue left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is late for work because of his friends Kotetsu and Izumo. Once there he's overcome with the amount of work piled onto him until a disturbance sends his day in a different direction. Kakashi has a conversation with Shikaku about what's going on with Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two is up! I'm really excited to hear what you guys think of the story, so feel free to write in the comments.

Iruka laughed as he listened to Kotetsu talk about his latest job as a gate guard.

“Seriously he tried to get in and I was just standing there going are you serious?”

Iruka laughed at the expression his friend was making. The other teen beside him chuckled, Izumo going so far as to tag on.

“He was really confused when we denied him entry.”

Kotetsu laughed. “Oh yeah, he was like how can you just say no? Like how else? N-O.”

Iruka threw his head back and laughed only to twist his head to the side when Izumo scooted in close to him and asked. “So when are you joining us at the gate?”

Iruka snorted. “Not anytime soon I hope.” He glanced towards Kotetsu. “No offense.”

Kotetsu waved a hand at him. “None taken.”

“I’m offended.” Izumo pouted.

Kotetsu snorted. “Your always offended.” Iruka nodded to back up his friend.

Izumo huffed before waving a hand towards his long time friend. “Well look what I have to put up with everyday.”

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. “You could always put in for a different partner.”

Izumo looked scandalized at the notion prompting Iruka to snicker and elbow his friend. “He’s joking.” Izumo glanced from Iruka to Kotetsu before glaring at his friend. “You better be.”

Kotetsu smirked. “Of course I am, can you imagine either of us ending up with jaon?”

Izumo make a blech face which was followed by Kotetsu nodding in agreement. Iruka rolled his eyes at the pair and gently shoved Izumo out of his space, the teen chuckled.

“So what’d you do today?”

“Trained.”

The pair glanced to each other identical smirks on their faces. Iruka groaned. “Please don’t.”

“WOLF.” They cried out together with broad smiles on their faces.

Iruka made a suffering sound as people glanced their way in confusion. Ducking his head to try and shield himself from the gazes of the passerbyers Iruka muttered. “You guys suck.”

The duo laughed at their friends embarrassment.

“Oh come on Iruka, by now half the village knows you have an ANBU at your beck and call.”

The teen glared at his friend. “He’s not at my beck and call.”

Izumo snorted earning himself a heated glare from his friend. “He kinda is.” He rebutted.

Kotetsu nodded his head. “We’re right you know.”

Iruka shook his head. “Like your one to talk.” He smirked. 

Kotetsu snorted. “Nice try, my circumstances are a bit different.”

“Very different.” Izumo chimed in.

“Would you stop that!” Iruka muttered. “If your not going to help then be quiet.”

“But I am helping.” Izumo smiled before jerking his thumb towards Kotetsu. “I’m helping him.”

“I hate you both.”

The duo chuckled at their friends put out response to their pestering. Iruka made to get up only to grunt when he was unceremoniously shoved back into his seat. He glared first at Izumo and then at Kotetsu as each had used a hand to leverage him back into place.

“Let go.”

“Mah Iruka we just got to talking.”

The teen snorted back at his friend. “Uh huh.” He wasn’t the least bit impressed by Izumo’s attempts to sway him into staying. “Let me up.”

“But Iruka...”

The glare Iruka shot at Izumo had the other teen sighing, but relenting to his friends demands. Kotetsu however was a different story. The glare that was leveled at him just had Kotetsu smiling.

“Move.”

“Make me.” Kotetsu countered with a smile.

Iruka glared all the harder. “I swear to god if you use that against me I will murder you in your sleep.”

Kotetsu chuckled. “What are you talking about?”

Iruka snorted. “Don’t play innocent, I know for a fact that you-”

“Boys what are you doing here?”

The trio’s heads turned at the same time. Himiko raised a brow at them.

“Well?”

Kotetsu’s hand slipped from Iruka’s shoulder and Iruka took the chance it afforded him to slip out of the booth. He smiled at Himiko as he vaulted out the window to stand beside her, She smirked at his antics.

“Hello.”

“Hi, those two are up to no good in case you were wondering.” Iruka smiled as he leaned in to kiss the woman’s cheek. “Gotta go, I’m gonna be late because of them.”

Himiko nodded and watched Iruka take off running down the street, turning her attention back towards the two remaining boys she arched a brow. “Really?”

Kotetsu and Izumo glanced to each other, the latter muttering. “We’re screwed.”

“Yeah.”

Himiko scowled at the two teens who were looking back at her sheepishly.

 

************************

 

Iruka panted as he ran into the office only to come to a stand still when a lone figure stood before what was to be his desk for the day. Swallowing nervously Iruka cleared his throat before speaking.

“Uh hello?”

The man that turned around wore the same deep scowl he was known for, for one reason or another Iruka couldn’t find it in himself to flinch. He was beginning to adapt to the man’s ever present visage of promised pain.

“Sir.”

“Your late.”

Iruka gave a small nod. “My frie-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” The man gruffly interrupted, his hand swinging out to point at Iruka’s desk. Following the man’s pointing finger showed that a new stack of paperwork had been laid out and was waiting for him. “I don’t want you slacking off like you did last week. I hear anymore about you failing to complete these reports and you’ll be hearing from MY boss.” He growled out in a threatening tone.

Iruka ducked his head as he closed his eyes and silently prayed that it would be over soon so he could just get to work.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

Iruka moved as far over as he could as the man walked past him, his shoulder smashing into Iruka’s smaller frame and jarring the teen. Iruka prevented himself from falling over and sighed only to wince when the door was slammed. Looking over his shoulder Iruka stared at the closed door a moment before shaking his head. There was nothing for it.

“Best get to work.” He muttered to himself. 

Walking around the desk that sat in the lonely room, Iruka took up his chair and pulled the first sheaf of paper from the high stack. Picking up his withered down pencil Iruka smiled at the piece of paper, the only thing that hadn’t yet threatened him it seemed. Checking off the needed boxes Iruka happily signed the bottom and placed it in the outgoing tray of paperwork. Reaching for another Iruka began to hum under his breath as he whittled away at the looming stack of paperwork.

 

***************

 

“Something's up with him.”

The snort had Kakashi scowling at his supposed friend. The man in question sighed when he saw that the other ANBU was glaring at him.

“Alright-Fine I’ll hear out your insane reasoning. What’s wrong with Iruka?”

Shaking his head Kakashi muttered. “I found a piece of paper the other morning.”

“News shattering.”

“Shut up.” Kakashi barked. “I found it in his pants pockets.”

“You were going through his clothes?” Came the half laugh of the man sitting beside him.

Kakashi sighed. “It was the other morning, when he was late. I told you about that.”

“Oh right. Okay so you took the piece of paper so it wouldn’t get accidently washed.”

“Exactly.” Kakashi nodded. 

“And?”

Sighing the younger ANBU replied. “I was getting to that.” He huffed. “I wasn’t sure if I should intru-”

“You shouldn’t, but you did.”

Kakashi glared at his friend who was no doubt smiling back at him if it weren’t for their masks that hid such things that is.

“As I was saying, I unfolded it to see if it was junk or not.” Kakashi sighed. “It was a threat.”

“A threat?” The man sat up now more curious as to what might be going on with the teen. “What kind of threat and from who?”

“His boss.”

Shikaku shook his head as he sat up straighter. “I see. Kid didn’t tell you nothing about that?”

“Never came up.” Kakashi held the man’s gaze and the older ANBU nodded.

“So something’s up.”

“Somethings up.”

“What do I do?” Kakashi asked imploringly.

“You could try asking him about it.” The snort he got in reply had Shikaku sighing. “Right how foolish of me, it’s you I’m talking about.” 

The glare he received had the shadow user smirking to himself. “Anyways, the only thing I can think of besides outright calling the kid on it and admitting to snooping in his stuff is to go and check out his work.”

Kakashi shook his head. “He’d never allow that, you know how he is. So independent.” He said the words as if they scalded his mouth.

Shikaku chuckled. “Yeah I know how he is, but still if there’s something going on it’d be best if you took care of it now rather than later right?”

Kakashi was silent a moment before rummenating out loud. “I could just henge and check things out with no one being the wiser.”

Shikaku nodded his head. “Other than Iruka that is.”

Kakashi tilted his head in confusion.

“C’mon Kakashi that kid has you made damn near every time. We had to stop playing that stupid game because he could tell it was you.”

Kakashi chuckled. “I still don’t know how he does that.” He shook his head. “I’m the one with the eye.”

Shikaku snorted. “Himiko would say that it’s because he has a sixth sense about you.”

“That sounds creepy.”

“So does you going through the kids things and wanting to stalk him at work and yet here I am supporting you.” The man drolled out with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kakashi rolled his eye. “You’d do the same damn thing.”

“Eh...Maybe not to this extent. I’m more of the demand the kid sit down and explain himself sort.”

Kakashi snorted. “I could do that too.” He attempted to defend himself from the man’s piercing gaze.

“And yet your about to go henge into some poor sap who has the day off in order to gain access to the kid and figure out what’s going on.”

Kakashi sighed. “True.”

Shikaku chuckled to himself before reaching out to pat the man on the back. “Won’t be so bad, you’ll get your answers at the very least. The only thing you have to watch out is for Iruka. He sees you and your toast.”

“Thanks.” The younger ANBU muttered.

“Eh better you than me. Let me know how it goes.” Shikaku waved at Kakashi as he rose and jumped off the rooftop. Kakashi watched him go before sighing. Looking across the expanse of the village the ANBU wondered if he could really do this. Get in and get out of Iruka’s workplace all with the boy never knowing he was there. He was ANBU for christ’s sake, this should be easy. He’d done S ranked missions and never felt this level of apprehension. Shaking his head Kakashi let himself fall off the side of the building to land on his feet on the ground with barely any stirring of dust. When he rose a different figure emerged from the alleyway, the man headed straight for his targets location.

 

******************** 

 

Iruka ticked off another check box before signing at the bottom and placing the now finished piece of paper aside in his outgoing box. Stretching himself the teen yawned only to wince when a small crack was heard in the room. Reaching over to rub at his shoulder which had just popped way too loudly, the teen rubbed the sore joint before relaxing back into his chair. He still had quite a bit of work to do and judging by the time remaining on the clock he was going to be cutting it close. Shaking his head Iruka got back to work, his pencil flying across the pages and pages of paperwork as he set about his present task of finishing on time. He needed to make a good impression, or rather try and redeem himself to his boss. 

The man hadn’t liked him since the very first day Iruka had come to work there, but it wasn’t as if Iruka could just quit. This was where he needed to be if he wanted to get into the type of training he was aiming for. Otherwise he would have settled for guard duty and been with his friends. It sure as hell would have been more enjoyable. Smirking to himself Iruka ticked off another box and signed his name, placing the finished piece of paper aside before reaching for another. 

His gaze jerked up towards the door when he heard a small crash. His brow furrowing Iruka tilted his head to the side a bit and listened intently. Waiting to see if there would be anymore noise.  There was nothing, giving himself another nod Iruka reached for another worksheet only to jump when a louder crash was heard. Rising from his chair in a hurry, Iruka ran to the door and threw it open just in time to see Iwashi stumble down the hallway and crash into the wall. He slumped to the floor with a groan, Iruka’s head jerked around to see who had caused the man to stumble so only to pause. The stranger he was staring at was recognizable, Iruka squinted his eyes a bit and then it came to him. The man worked on the third floor.

“Ano what’s going on?”

The figure blinked at him a moment before twisting around and walking away. Iruka frowned after the figure and after glancing back to the fallen man who was being tended to, took off after the assailant.

“Hey.”

The man went around the corner to where the stairs were and Iruka gave chase. Coming around the bend Iruka slid to a stop and looked around. The man was gone, scowling Iruka looked down the stairwell to see that no one was running down. Canting his head back to look up proved more fruitful. Smirking Iruka darted up the stairs and gave chase to the man who was no doubt headed straight for the roof in an attempt to avoid capture.

“Hey!”

He shouted as he took the stairs two at a time, broaching the gap between them as the man kept glancing over his shoulder in his haste to get up the stairs. The figure ran out the emergency door at the top of the stairs which lead straight to the roof. Iruka was only a few seconds behind him, no sooner than had he exited the doorway than did Iruka find himself thrown to the ground. 

Gritting his teeth, the teen kicked out while slamming his hand into the ground to help launch himself back to his feet now that his assailant had stumbled back. Whipping out a kunai from his leg holster he brandished it at his attacker.

“Back off.” He warned. “Now tell me what that was about.”

The man wiped his chin where he’d been kicked by the teen, but remained silent. Iruka scowled at the man before shouting once more. “What happened down there?”

“He ran his mouth.” Came the simple reply.

Iruka raised a brow to the concept of such a simple fight breaking out. “Seriously? He ran his mouth so you threw him down a hallway?”

The man shrugged in reply. Shaking his head Iruka jerked his free hand towards the doorway. “Well either way we’re going back downstairs and the boss can deal with you.”

The figure smirked at him before shaking his head. “Nope.”

Iruka sighed. “Seriously? Don’t make me drag you back down there.”

“Your just lucky I didn’t try to hurt you when you came running through that door like an idiot.”

Iruka scowled at the man who was now taunting him. “March.” He gestured towards the door once more as he tightened his grip on his kunai. The man smirked before canting his head to the side, they could both hear someone running up the stairs. Backup for Iruka no doubt. The teen took a step closer which resulted in the man taking a step of his own.

“Your not going to run away from this.”

“Think I am,  do me a favor. Tell Iwashi not to run his mouth like that again or he might get worse.”

“What? No.” Iruka shook his head. “You have to come with me and deal with this.”

The figure shook his head just as the other men came through the doorway and in a puff of smoke disappeared. Leaving in his place a tag. Iruka approached carefully, well aware that it could be a trap.

“What is it Umino-san?”

Iruka tilted his head to the side to read the characters on the tag only to sigh. “It was a henge tag. So he wouldn’t have to concentrate on the illusion.”

The two men sideled beside him and stared down at the tag.

“He was rather intent on not being caught then wasn’t he?”

Iruka nodded his head. “At least now we know that he was an impersonator.”

“True, can’t imagine what it’d be like to return to work to find your a wanted man.” The two men chuckled amongst themselves as Iruka continued to stare down at the tag. Leaning down he picked it up and twisted it this way and that.

“Something wrong Umino-san?”

Iruka hummed before shaking his head. “Wha? No-No everything's fine.” He smiled back at the men. “We should go back downstairs and let everyone know it was an imposter.”

“Yeah see how bloody the imposter made Iwashi.” 

Iruka sighed as the two men started laughing once more as they headed for the access door. Iruka watched them go before glancing once more to the tag in his hand. The small scribbles that made up the tag had him glaring a moment.

‘I’m going to kill you.’

 


	3. Caught red handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka goes after the culprit from his work's latest incident. Shikaku has a talk with Iruka about what's been going on with him and the chunin is called into work on his day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew that was a lot of work. I'm at a client's house right now and for a heart stopping half an hour there wasn't a single way I could connect to the internet. I was about to freak out about not being able to post for the next two weeks and then the internet gods showed me mercy and corrected the issue of my client giving me the wrong internet username lol. So with that out of the way I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter of ANBU Family.

“I might have screwed up.”

Himiko snorted as she continued to stir the soup she was making. “Tell me something I don’t know. What’d you screw up now?”

Kakashi had been about to defend himself, but shrugged instead. She wasn’t wrong per say. Shikaku was chuckling at the table where Kakashi was sitting across from the shadow user.

“I went and did as Shikaku suggested.”

“HEY! I didn’t tell you to do that. I told you to do the exact opposite.”

Kakashi blinked at the older man. “Nope, pretty sure I heard the direct suggestion to go infiltrate Iruka’s workplace and discover what was going on.”

“Clean out your ears.” Shikaku glared.

Kakashi smirked to himself.

“And?” Himiko prompted from the stove.

“Oh...Well things went well at first.”

“That’s what you always say.” Shikaku interrupted.

Kakashi ignored the man in favor of stating. “I went to the break room to see if there was any gossip going around.”

“Naturally.” Himiko smirked at him.

“Yeah well. At first it was just the normal useless information. Oh did you hear Kawala is sleeping with-blah blah blah. I was about to leave when a man came in and the rest of them went silent like the grave.”

“Oh?” Shikaku tilted his head. “Why’s that?”

“Apparently he’s the big bad there, under their boss that is. You’d think he was their executioner with how they shied away from him.”

Shikaku snorted. “A bully then. Great just what the kid needs.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Guy started running his mouth to a few of them and I was gonna intervene before it got worse, but the idiot just had to run his mouth.” Kakashi shook his head.

“Just out of curiosity...Does this story end with you in the hokage's office?”

Shikaku chuckled at his wife's question. Kakashi shook his head. “No it does not.” He chipperly replied. “However as I was saying, the guy ran his mouth and when it came time for him to talk about Iruka-Well I don’t think he liked my rebuttal.”

“And what was that?”

“I threw him through a door and down the length of the hallway.”

Himiko choked on the spoonful of soup she’d been testing. Shikaku sighed and shook his head at the ANBU’s antics before calling out. “You okay dear?”

Himiko nodded as she coughed the liquid out of her lungs. “You did what now?” She questioned with watery eyes.

“I threw him through a door and down the hallway.”

“Great stealth technique, one for the ages.” Shikaku muttered.

“It was fine.” Kakashi said for a moment before he sighed. “Until Iruka came out of his office.”

Shikaku laughed. “The kid made you didn’t he?”

“No.” Kakashi quipped back. “He-Well he was confused.”

“I wonder why.” Himiko muttered. “A normal workday when someone gets launched down the hallway.”

“Normal for us.” 

Himiko sent a scathing look at the man. “You two are not what normal should be measured by.”

“She’s got a point.” Shikaku admitted. “So afterwards what happened?”

“Well once he figured out it was me...Well who I was impersonating he gave chase.”

“Oh dear.” Himiko muttered. “You ran from him?”

“Well I wasn’t going to let him catch me.” Kakashi snorted. “He chased me to the roof and I knocked him off his feet and tried to warn him off.

“Which didn’t work.” Shikaku muttered.

“No it did not.” Kakashi sighed. “Stubborn brat.”

Himiko shared a look with her husband as she walked over to the table and took a seat. “So what’d you do then?”

“I stalled.”

“Stalled?”

“Mmhmm I waited until some of his co-workers caught up to disappear that way no one could blame Iruka for not apprehending me.”

“Well at least you did the boy some favor.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “I did didn’t I?”

“Stop patting yourself on the back, you still impersonated his co-worker and beat up another one.”

Kakashi waved a hand at the couple. “Mah he was fine.”

“Was he moving?”

Kakashi thought a moment. “Not on his own.”

The pair rolled their eyes at the man who was obviously amused at what he’d done.

“And Iruka doesn’t have a clue it was you?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Nope.”

The three figures jumped when a loud crash was heard followed by. 

“DAMN IT WOLF!”

Himiko raised a brow before smirking at the ANBU who had gone stalk still. “I think you were just caught honey.”

Kakashi made to get up only to wince as he was suddenly unable to move. He glared at Shikaku who was laughing. “Oh hell no, I want to see this. Sit your ass down.” 

It wasn’t as if he had a choice, sure enough the shadow user forced him to sit back down in his chair. Himiko chuckled at the ANBU’s plight before calling out.  “We’re in here honey.”

“I hate you both.” Kakashi gritted through his teeth.

“I can live with that.” Shikaku countered. “Now be quiet this is gonna be good.”

Not a minute later an enraged Iruka stormed into the kitchen and his gaze locked onto Kakashi.

“Hey how wa-”

Iruka twisted to see that Shikaku had his hands in the familiar pose. “You got him?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Iruka turned back around to stare at his ANBU. “Don’t let him go.”

Shikaku laughed and gave a nod. “You got it kid.”

“Raccoon don’t be an ass, let me go.”

“Oh no, you are in so much trouble.” Iruka shook his head as he came forward. “Do you have any idea the chaos you caused at my work? What you did to Iwashi?”

“He deserved it.”

Iruka’s scowl darkened. “You broke a door.”

“It was a small door.”

“WITH HIS BODY!”

Kakashi winced as the boy shouted at him. Shikaku was laughing as he watched Iruka rant at Kakashi, Himiko had risen from the table in the meantime and was shaking her head as she returned to the stove to check on her soup.

“He’ll be fine. I didn’t break anything.”

“Are you a med nin?” Iruka countered.

“No.”

“That’s good because you’ll be surprised to note that Iwashi broke his ankle and dislocated his shoulder.”

Kakashi sighed. “Okay so there was a little damage.”

“Wolf!”

“Alright alright...I’m sorry that he got hurt when I threw him through the door and down the hallway.”

Iruka stood there a moment in utter shock before twisting to ask Racoon. “Did you hear that?”

“What he just said or the lie in what he just said?”

“Shut up Racoon.” Kakashi growled.

Iruka sighed. “Nevermind the lie, I expected that portion.” He sent a scathing look at the ANBU in question. “I meant the fact that he admitted to throwing my co-worker through a door and down a hallway as if there was nothing really wrong with that fact.”

“Ah yeah, heard that.”

Iruka sent his ANBU a look. “Why did you do that?”

Kakashi sighed and shook his head with the limited mobility he was allowed by Shikaku who was keeping him well restrained.

“That’s not an answer.”

“That’s all your getting.” Kakashi replied passively.

“That’s all I’m getting? Do you have any idea how hard it was not to tell them who did this?”

“How’d you figure it out?” Kakashi asked out of the blue.

Iruka growled as he pulled something out of his vest and slammed it on the table.

“Easy on the table hun.” Came from the kitchen behind the boy.

“Sorry.” He muttered back before sliding the tag forward for Wolf to see. Kakashi sighed. 

“Ah that...It was supposed to ignite once I had gone.”

“It didn’t.” Iruka replied. “And I’d know your handwriting anywhere.”

“Well that’s handy to know, could you testify to-”

“Wolf I swear to god if you try to make a joke right now I will punch you.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Not like he can stop you kid. Have at him.”

“HEY!”

Iruka sighed as he reached up to massage his brow. Kakashi glared at Shikaku a moment longer before turning his attention back on Iruka who was standing there rubbing at his head.

“Look...I did what I thought was right.”

Iruka unclenched his eyes to glare at the ANBU. “And that entailed throwing my co-worker through a door?”

“At the time, yes.”

“Unbelievable.” Iruka threw his hands up in the air and stormed towards the back door.

“Where are you going?” Kakashi called out.

“To feed the damn deer.”

“Language.” Raccoon called out.

Iruka didn’t even pause as he kicked the door open and shouted back. “BITE ME!”

The door slammed shut behind the chunin in the same instant that Shikaku released Kakashi.

“Well you done fucked that up.”

Kakashi sent a glare towards his friend. “I got that much, thanks.”

Shikaku nodded his head as he sat back in his chair now that he was no longer responsible for containing the sharingan wielder.

“So how are you going to fix this?”

Kakashi sighed as he laid his chin into the palm of his hand. “I don’t know.”

 

*******************

 

Iruka sighed as he stroked the neck of the doe who was currently nibbling the last traces of feed from his palm. He gave a faint smile to the gentle creature which was doing an adequate job at reducing the overwhelming amount of stress he’d been under for the last few hours. Hell if he was honest with himself it hadn’t just been this that had tipped him over, it’d been a long time coming. Letting out a long winded sigh Iruka did his best to focus on his surroundings rather than ruminate on what was happening at work.

“Good girl.”

“She’s gonna have a calf this year.”

Iruka hummed as the figure came to stand beside him. 

“He me-”

“Don’t.”

The figure nodded his head. “Fair enough.”

Iruka sighed as he dusted off the last crumbs from his palms and twisted to face the man standing beside him. Raccoon was watching the deer, but Iruka knew his attention was still on him.

“I-I can’t even right now.” Iruka sighed with a shake of his head.

“You’ve been stressed.” The ANBU replied.

Iruka snorted. “Well this sure as hell hasn’t helped.”

“Watch it kid, I can still make you eat your words if you keep cursing.”

Iruka groaned. “I’m an adult.”

“Nearly an adult.”

Iruka chuckled. “Seriously you’re going to hold a few years over on me?”

“Yep.”

Iruka sighed. “Fine, I’m nearly and adult and I can speak how I please.”

“Unless it involves cursing in my presence sure.”

“You curse.”

“I’m ANBU.”

“You do realize that’s not a precursor to being allowed to curse right?” Iruka smiled at the ANBU.

“It is. Ask the hokage.”

Iruka chuckled. “I’ll do that you know.”

“I’m sure you will and I’m also sure he’ll back me up.”

Iruka shook his head. “You guys are hopeless.”

“No argument there kid.”

“I’m not-”

“We can do this all day kid, but we both know how it’ll end.”

Iruka sighed. “Truce?”

“What’s been bothering you?”

Iruka shook his head as he turned to stare at the deer which had gathered to feed on the food Iruka had poured out for them. He didn’t feel right complaining, least of all to someone like Raccoon. He was an ANBU for kami’s sake. He had nothing on the man as when it came to thing he should complain about, it wasn’t like he was being sent on life or death missions.

“Iruka.”

The teen sighed. “It’s not a big deal, I can handle it.”

“The fact that Wolf threw your co-worker threw a door says otherwise. He’s not prone to violence for no good reason.”

Iruka snorted. “Uh huh I’m pretty sure the hokage won’t back you up on that one.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Maybe not, but it still stands. He wouldn’t do that without good cause.”

“Why was he even there?” Iruka countered.

“You’ll have to ask him that kid.”

Iruka shook his head as he waved a hand back in the direction of the house. “You heard him, he wasn’t going to tell me.”

“You could have punched him.”

Iruka shook his head. “I wanted too.”

“But not now?”

Iruka sighed. “I’m angry okay, but no I don’t want to hit him.”

“Maybe all those lessons with Himiko paid off after all.”

Iruka laughed. “Maybe.”

“So you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on Raccoon.”

“Tell that to my face.”

Iruka turned to face the ANBU once more and with a small smirk replied. “I can’t see your face.”

“Smart ass.”

Iruka chuckled at the ANBU’s dour tone. “You did it.”

“You knew what I meant.”

“Yeah, but it was still funny.”

“And your still deflecting the conversation.”

Iruka huffed. “Sometimes I forget how good you are at that.”

“At noticing when your still deflecting the conversation?”

Iruka smirked. “Yeah.” He shook his head. “I’m fine, really I’m okay.” Iruka prayed that the man left it alone, because even he could hear how much his own voice had betrayed him with those words.

Shikaku looked intently at the teen before him. A part of him wanted to give the kid the benefit of the doubt, but a larger part of him wanted to know what was wrong. He was sure that Kakashi had a valid reason for resorting to the kind of violence that he did, but Iruka’s arrival had interrupted that discussion. Now Himiko was counseling Kakashi and he was out here counseling Iruka, lord knew how long it would be before he got the full story.

“I won't push kid, but you know you can tell us anything.”

Iruka gave a genuine smile and nodded. “I know.”

Racoon gave him a nod before turning away. “Don’t over feed the deer.” He proceeded to head back towards the house.

“There’s a reason they like me more.” Iruka called after the ANBU.

“That’s the same reason they’re obese.” The ANBU countered.

Iruka chuckled as he turned to regard the deer before him. The only obese deer he could see were the ones that were pregnant. He’d make sure to let Himiko know about what her husband thought about that. It would be funny to watch the ANBU scramble to recant his earlier statement.

 

*************

 

Iruka didn’t see Wolf for four days, not something that was overly odd seeing as the ANBU had missions and such. However a part of Iruka knew that Wolf wasn’t on a mission and was instead avoiding him for fear of being yelled at or worse being sent away. Iruka knew that it was one of the things that hurt the ANBU most, whenever Iruka couldn’t handle their infuriating relationship and told him to leave. He didn’t do it on purpose, but sometimes he just couldn’t deal with the man. 

Sighing as he lay on his bed, Iruka was trying to figure out what to do with himself. It was his day off, something that he was praying wouldn’t be interrupted by his work. After all it was the first day off he’d had in...Well he couldn’t really remember at this point. He frowned a moment before shaking his head, the stress must be getting to him. He couldn’t put it past someone to try and call him in despite this being his one and only day off, it was the price he paid for being new and the lowest ranked person there. He had to earn his stripes. Iruka couldn’t wait until spring when he’d be able to try for jounin rank, though he was worried about how that might go. The chunin exam had been tough enough as it was and Iruka knew better than to try and fool himself into believing that the jounin exam wouldn’t be any easier. He still had to try though. Iruka jumped when a loud banging came from what the chunin assumed was his front door. Half tempted to climb out the window to avoid whoever it was there, the teen slid from his bed and made the short walk to the door. Peeking through the peephole only to grimace at the snarling face of his supervisor which was distorted in such a manner to make the man look even more pissed at the world. Something Iruka hadn’t thought possible at this rate. Swallowing nervously Iruka unlocked the door and opened it, a small smile on his face.

“Sir. Can I help you?”

The man’s glare only seemed to intensify when he caught sight of Iruka, though why that was Iruka wasn’t sure. He’d been the one to come here after all.

“Where the hell have you been?!”

“Ano...Sir it’s my day off.”

The man snorted. “Your day off? Has it failed to reach that small brain of yours that we’re short staffed because of that incident the other day?” His voice only rose in volume with each word he spewed forth at the chunin.

Iruka shook his head. “I-I’m sorry sir, I knew we’d be short staffed with Iwashi out and all, but I assumed-”

“That’s just it isn’t it? You assumed, you didn’t bother to clear it with anyone did you?”

Iruka shook his head slowly. “No sir.”

The man glared all the harder as if that was the nail he needed for the teen’s coffin.

“If your not at the office in ten minutes Umino...” He trailed off, letting the threat hang heavy in the air.

“Yes sir.” Iruka bowed respectfully before twisting away only to be stopped short by the man growling at him once more.

“And another thing.”

Twisting back around carefully Iruka gave a small nod to show he was listening.

“I want you to write down exactly what happened the other day. I want all the facts and if I find you omitted anything I’ll have you on the street before that ink dries. You understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” He turned to leave before calling back to the teen who was staring after him. “Seven minutes Umino.” The man made his way down the stairs without a care in the world to the teens frantic motions.

Iruka knew better than to try and test whether or not the man was lying, he’d seen the guy fire some poor girl because he didn’t like how she’d addressed certain files. Having seven minutes to get to the office wasn’t something Iruka wanted to see was a fireable offense. It was only by the skin of his teeth that Iruka made it to the office and into his own small room before time ran out. Not a minute after he’d arrived did the same burly man slam the door open and leer at him. Iruka gave a small hopeful smile only to wince when the man slammed the door shut after verifying his presence. Letting out a long drawn out sigh Iruka slumped over his desk. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. He’d known ahead of time that doing grunt work was tough, he’d had his fair share of it as a genin after all. However this seemed like on a whole new level of torture.

Whatever the rank of chunin afforded him it wasn’t much from what the teen could see. He was still treated as nothing more than a genin kid who didn’t know his shit. Shaking his head forlornly Iruka tried his best to clear his thoughts. Reaching out he picked up the first piece of paper and after grabbing his well worn pencil did the chunin begin filling in the forms as he’d done for the last five days.

 


	4. The things we shouldn't say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It comes to Iruka's friends attention that something isn't quite right with the chunin, just as it comes to the attention of the ANBU in the boys life. Wolf hasn't seen the boy in days and neither has his friends. Concerned Shikaku goes in search of the boy in the hopes of preventing any further bloodshed between the chunin and Kakashi. Iruka wraps up yet another day at work and heads home for the night, only to be stumbled upon by an ANBU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the fic thus far and things are going to heat up this chapter. Kakashi's still in the doghouse from his earlier stunt, but that's not going to stop him from doing what needs to be done as far as Iruka is concerned. Likewise Shikaku is just trying to keep the peace, the poor shadow user seems to always be stuck in the middle of those two. 
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment or a kudo, I really enjoy hearing from you all.

“Heya Wolf.”

Kakashi looked up from his present conversation to nod to the boys as they walked into the kitchen at Himiko’s and Shikaku’s. The two chunin were obviously returning from their guard posts.

“Anything interesting today boys?” Himiko called out.

Izumo laughed only to be elbowed by his friend. Kotetsu smiled at them before shaking his head, his glance shooting over towards Himiko who had her back to them.

“No not much happened today.”

Kakashi was about to call their bluff just for the hell of it when Kotetsu shook his head and lifted his sleeve a bit to show a bandage. Shikaku sighed and motioned for the boys to take a seat. Sooner or later Himiko would find out just what the boy was trying to hide, but for now the seasoned ANBU were willing to play along.

“So...Tell us how was your day?” Kakashi asked in an intrigued voice, pushing just enough to make the kid scared that he might be ratted out. 

Izumo was chuckling, well used to the ANBU’s particular idea of fun. Kotetsu shot a glare at his friend and partner before looking past him to Wolf.

“Boring. Very boring.”

Izumo snickered and nodded his head. “Yep.” He chuckled. “So boring.”

Himiko twisted around a frown on her face as she stared at the backs of the boys heads. Shikaku was inwardly shaking his head at the boys inability to keep his cool. While Kakashi was focused on Kotetsu who couldn’t be more stiffer if he tried to be a board of wood. The boy seemed to notice his attention on him and in the next instant the teen was asking.

“Seen Iruka lately?”

Wolf glared at the boy who blinked innocently at him. “I uh guess that’s a no.” He sent a look to Izumo who’s previous smile had diminished.

“Seriously? You too?”

“Me too?” The ANBU questioned.

Kotetsu nodded. “Yeah we haven’t seen him in like a week. He’s been busy with work we know, but seriously he has to of had a day off at some point right?”

“Yeah even the guard’s get days off.” Izumo muttered. “Wonder if he went out on that date.” He snickered.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes at his friend. “I’m sure he didn’t.”

“What date?” Raccoon questioned.

Before Izumo could get a word in edgewise Kotetsu was elbowing his friend once more and talking over his yelp of pain. “Apparently one of the girls at his office asked him out for tea.”

Izumo glared at his friend before tacking on. “Yeah, Iruka was so flustered by it too.” He shook his head.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. “He wasn’t flustered, he just wasn't’ sure if it was appropriate.”

Izumo snorted. “Him and his rules.”

Shikaku chuckled. “They aren’t rules Izumo, he just has a certain way about things.”

“The wrong way?” The boy chipperly replied to the ANBU.

Shikaku sighed. “No. He’s just...Careful about things.” He shot a look towards Kakashi which the younger ANBU caught.

“So who is this girl?” Wolf questioned the boys.

Izumo shrugged. “He didn’t say.”

“Yeah we never got a name, Izumo here just asked if she was hot and how big her breasts were.” He smirked at his friend just in time to see the look of horror on his face. No sooner had the look passed then did a throat clear behind them.

“Excuse me?”

Izumo glanced over his shoulder an small smile on his face. “I was joking, just joking.”

“He wasn’t. He wanted to kno-Ow!” Kotetsu rubbed his ribs where Izumo had shot a hasty jab with his own elbow.

“Izumo outside.”

The teen groaned as he rose from his seat and followed after the woman who was glaring at him as she pointed towards the door leading into the back. The three remaining men waited until the door was shut to chuckle.

“He’s never going to learn.” Wolf muttered.

“I know and I love it.” Kotetsu laughed.

“Show me.”

Kotetsu twisted his head about and raised his eyebrows. “Show you?”

“Arm.” The ANBU simply stated.

Sighing the teen pulled up his sleeve showing that the bandage they had only got a glimpse of before was up to the boys elbow.

“Nothing happened huh?” Wolf teased.

Kotetsu shot the ANBU a glare. “I took care of it. At least some of us go willingly to the hospital.”

Shikaku chuckled as the teen gave a dirty shot at the ANBU, making Kakashi glare back at him.

“So what happened?”

“Nothing happened I swear.” Kotetsu said with a smile only to wince when the ANBU lifted his arm up by the wrist and remained silent. “Okay.” The boy grumbled. 

A small nod was given before Raccoon lowered the boys arm. Kotetsu twisted his wrist around before muttering.

“This is going to sound so lame.”

“Just tell us.” Wolf muttered back.

“A mule went full out crazy and tipped it’s cart.”

Utter silence reigned in the kitchen.

“Are you joking?” Wolf asked curiously.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes. “No I am not, Izumo grabbed the side post to try and stabilize it and I grabbed the merchant before he got crushed. My arm on the other hand took the brunt of the weight of one of the side boards when it snapped.”

“Anything broken?” Raccoon asked immediately.

“Nah, just got a few stitches and a hell of a bruise.” Kotetsu smirked. “Izumo was teasing me that I saved the damsel in distress...I think he forgot the merchant was a guy.”

Shikaku chuckled. “I’m sure he didn’t.”

Wolf shook his head. “No way he did.”

Kotetsu sighed. “Yeah I know.” The teen was quiet for a moment before turning serious once more. “So you seriously haven’t seen Iruka?”

Wolf looked away prompting Raccoon to mutter. “He’s still trying to figure out how to apologize for something he did.”

Kotetsu raised a brow. “Oh?”

“It was nothing.”

Shikaku snorted earning the teen’s attention who was now smirking. “Nothing huh?”

“Stay out of it kid.” Wolf glarred.

Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders. “Well if you want to be that way fine, but I could always ask if he’s still mad about whatever it is you did.”

Kakashi stilled a moment, it wasn’t a bad idea.

“Provided I can locate him that is.” Kotetsu muttered. 

“A week huh?” Shikaku cut in.

Kotetsu nodded. “Yeah normally we drag him out for lunch before his shift, but he hasn’t been around. We even knocked on his door the other day when he should have been off work.”

Kakashi shot what amounted to a concerned look towards Shikaku, the shadow user’s brow was furrowed as he thought about it.

“Why don’t you and Izumo drop by his place tonight and see if he’s still not there. If he isn’t I’ll pay him a visit.” He sent Kakashi a look. “To prevent any further bloodshed.”

Kakashi sighed, but dutifully nodded his head. It was most likely for the best that he allow Shikaku and the boys to intervene. If Iruka was still mad it wouldn’t be good to intrude upon his space.

“Sure thing. If he’s in there, there isn’t a way he can ignore how loud Izumo gets.”

The two ANBU snorted. They were well versed in just how loud that particular teen could get, something that they had hoped he would outgrow.

“So you going to keep that hidden?” Wolf gestured towards the boys arm.

“Nah, she’s pissed at Izumo now so I figure I’m safe.”

Shikaku chuckled along side Kakashi, the boy had a point though.

 

******************* 

 

Kotetsu was smirking despite the glare his best friend kept shooting him. He couldn’t help it, there was just something amusing about knowing your best friend just got yelled at for being an idiot.

“Would you stop it.” 

Chuckling Kotetsu shook his head. “You said it.”

“I know.” The teen pouted. “But you said it in her range of hearing.”

Kotetsu smiled. “I know.”

His friend glared back at him which only prompted Kotetsu further. “And you said-”

“I KNOW! Don’t go telling her that stuff.” 

The people milling about the street sent them disapproving stares, but they were ignored. Kotetsu was far too used to people staring at him because of his friends loud outbursts and Izumo just didn’t give a fuck.

“So you think he’ll be home?” Kotetsu finally cleared the air.

“I hope so...I mean if he’s not they’re gonna track him down right?”

Kotetsu shrugged. “Guess so, but it’s not like that’s a bad thing.”

“True.” Izumo muttered. “But what if he doesn’t want to be bothered?”

Kotetsu snorted. “Then he shouldn’t have become our friends and started collecting ANBU like trading cards.”

Izumo snickered and Kotetsu smiled back at him. It was a running gag that they loved to use against the other teen. Iruka didn’t find it as funny for some reason. As they came to a stop before their friends apartment building they sighed. From the ground floor they could see that there wasn’t any lights on in Iruka’s apartment.

“Maybe he’s asleep?”

“Hope so.” Kotetsu replied. “I’d hate to have to sick the ANBU on him if he’s just taking a nap.”

Izumo snorted. “That’d be one for the books.”

Kotetsu shot him an identical grin to his friends and the pair began to short climb to the second story. Once there Kotetsu waved his arm in a ‘after you’ motion, knowing full well that out of the pair of them Izumo was the loudest. Izumo smirked and took a deep breath before beating his fist on the door and yelling at the same time.

“OPEN THE DAMN DOOR IRUKA!”

Kotetsu shook his head, it was a wonder that Iruka hadn’t gotten evicted because of them. Once Izumo was done rattling the window panes did they still to listen. Head’s tilted towards the doorway in case their friend was shuffling down his hallway. Nothing. Shooting each other perturbed looks Izumo offered.

“I could try again.”

Kotetsu sighed and made a wave towards the door. They’d already disturbed the neighborhood, might as well go for broke. Taking a step back Kotetsu reached up and covered his ears. Izumo smirked at him before turning his attention back towards his friends door. Challenge accepted.

 

*****************

 

“He’s not home.” Both boys said in unison as they walked into the kitchen. Wolf sat up straighter upon hearing that the teen hadn’t answered his friends.

“You’re sure?” Himiko asked with a frown on her face.

Kotetsu snorted. “Considering that we were asked to leave peacefully by the guards on patrol there, I think that if he didn’t hear us he’s in a coma.” He shot Izumo a look that spoke of both his sheer amazement at his friends talent and utter horror. 

Izumo smirked back at him like he was quite proud of himself.

“You didn’t get in trouble did you?” Himiko frowned.

“No.” Izumo answered. “We were just told to leave.”

“No. I was told to leave, you were told to shut up.” Kotetsu smirked.

Izumo nodded his head as he jerked his thumb towards his friend. “Yeah what he said.”

Himiko sighed before turning her attention to her husband. Shikaku had already stood up and after hearing the boys out was preparing to go investigate himself.

“Stay here.” The comment was solely directed at Wolf and everyone in attendance knew it. “I’ll be right back.”

Wolf grumbled but gave a begrudging nod. Raccoon disappeared in a pop of smoke, leaving the rest of them to wait and see what would happen when the man returned. Either he’d find Iruka or an all out manhunt would begin.

 

************

 

Iruka blinked sluggishly as he signed the last paper that had been offloaded on him, it wasn’t just him he told himself. He’d seen the identical stacks the rest of the workers had. For once he seemed to be an equal because they were all suffering. He’d always figured that everyone ended up doing Iwashi’s work and from the startling amount of paperwork he’d seen passed out to everyone it looked like he was right. The man probably hadn’t done a single piece of his work in a week or more by the stacks that were handed out.

Shaking his head Iruka stood from the stiff chair he’d been forced to sit in for the last few days, Iruka’s hand clamped tightly to the edge of the desk when the world tilted sideways. Swallowing against the rising bile the teen waited for his vision to clear a bit. It’d been too long since he’d had a decent meal, let alone sleep. 

Taking a small breath the teen made his way towards the door, wobbling and bashing up against the wall as he went. Wincing every now and then when a particular hit sparked little pains from the sensitive skin taking the abuse of his uncoordinated limbs. Looking down the length of the hallway found that he was the last one in the office, the others having finished up their own burdens of accumulating paperwork. Sighing Iruka ambled his way towards the exit and set the door to lock behind him, once he was outside he fell back against the wall as the world shifted once more. 

The drastic change in the air temperature caught him off guard, the normally refreshing air seemed to make the low level headache he’d been suffering come to life. Groaning Iruka reached up with an unsteady hand to rub at his temple, it didn’t mitigate the pain he was in, but he did it anyway out of force of habit. A moment later when it became obvious that his headache was there to stay, the teen let his arm fall down to his side in a deadfall. Sighing the teen pushed himself off of the wall and made the first few shaky steps in the direction of his apartment.

He could go home and sleep, finally. That was his goal. Iruka gave himself a small nod as he wobbled down the road like a drunkard. When he came to the first row of roads separating his office building with the more residential district the teen squinted his eyes. The lights were very bright for some reason, almost as if someone had turned up the intensity of the world around him. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, Iruka stumbled to a nearby wall and braced himself precariously with a shaking hand. 

Panting Iruka did his best to suck in the cool air as he broke out in a sweat despite not having exercised in the last few days. It was almost like he couldn’t catch his breath from the short walk from the office building to here. Something laughable to any shinobi, yet it was indeed what he felt. Panting as he felt his heart beating faster against his chest Iruka contemplated in his foggy mind what was wrong, what he should do. The only answer seemed to be sleep. He needed to get home and sleep.

Iruka canted his head back to peer up at the rooftops. It was the fastest way back to his apartment, but it also meant using chakra to get up there and then jumping. Something that for one reason or another made his stomach twist up in knots. Swallowing against the saliva that was filling his mouth, Iruka did his best to clear his foggy vision before he made the jump. It wasn’t at all graceful, he stumbled upon landing and ended up crashing to his knees shortly afterwards. Panting Iruka looked down at the roof, his hands braced out before him as he managed to keep himself on his hands and knees by the skin of his teeth. His vision was going in and out, warping around him the image of his own hands and the roof he was perched on.

“Iruka?”

Twisting his head to the side Iruka squinted his eyes at the dark blur that was approaching him.

“Kid you okay?”

Iruka gave a small nod, all he was capable at the moment. He didn’t really know what he was answering, the words had come and gone from his ears. He figured it was just someone saying hello.

“You need help getting up? You missed the landing there kid.”

Iruka stared up at the blurry image before him, the sounds of the person's voice being just that. Sounds. No words were reaching him and his vision was failing him with each passing moment. Still it got worse, the figure grasped him gently, yet firmly and lifted him to his feet. He stood quite a bit shorter than the person who had been talking to him. The blurry image didn’t clear much by being at similar heights, but the stark contrast of the white in front of his face made Iruka smile.

“ANBU.”

The figure tilted his head at the teen. “You feeling okay?” As the man reached out to feel the boys forehead he got his answer. “SHIT!” Catching the teen as his eyes rolled up into his head and collapsed towards the ground. Lowering the teen the ANBU sighed at the limp figure he held.

“Well hello to you too kid.”

 


	5. What a mess we've made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku goes to investigate Iruka's apartment in search of the boy, what he finds just makes the ANBU more worried. After reporting his findings to the others they are paid a visit from Hawk who informs them that he found the boy and Iruka's currently in the hospital. Kakashi races off to see the chunin while the others try and figure out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we are, we get a little more insight into what is going on in Iruka's life. The ANBU in his life devise a plan on what to do. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, we're now halfway through the fic! Please keep giving kudo's and writing comments. I love hearing from you all. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who are leaving comments and kudos!

Shikaku appeared inside Iruka’s apartment and glanced around. It was a mess, something that immediately brought a frown to his face. Iruka wasn’t a messy person, hell he’d driven it into the boys skull himself about keeping a clean place. Shaking his head the ANBU called out.

“Iruka?”

There wasn’t an answer, but hoping the boy was being the deep sleeper he could be Shikaku made his way down the hallway. Entering the boys room proved otherwise though. There wasn’t a body sleeping away on the mismade bed in front of him. All there was, was more proof that something was wrong. The boys clothes were strewn about the floor and his bed wasn’t made in the least. Shaking his head the ANBU twisted around and with a deep breath opened the bathroom. Towels were laying on the floor, damp by the smell. The shower door was open and the boys toothbrush was left out on the counter, smears of toothpaste on the counter beside it. It wasn’t like Iruka at all.

Glaring at the offense to his eyes, Shikaku turned back around and headed down the hallway. For all intents and purposes he’d gotten his proof that the boy had still been living here, but that didn’t mean much when no one had seen him. Going into the kitchen the ANBU tilted his head, of all the mess strewn about the boys apartment this seemed to be the only room not thrown into chaos. There wasn’t a lick of trash anywhere, something he’d been dreading. Scowling he glanced this way and that, looking for any proof that the boy hadn’t put his trash out like usual. Yet the floor was devoid of any trash, making his way over to the boys sink showed that there weren’t any dirty dishes waiting to be cleaned. Turning towards the boys fridge Shikaku wandered over to see what he hoped would be a fridge with leftovers in neat packages. He grimaced and inwardly thanked the filters in his mask for diluting the smell that washed through the room when he unsealed what could only be called a casket of dead and rotting food. Slamming the door shut Shikaku growled under his breath.

“What the fuck is going on with you kid?”

 

************************

 

The group had been mostly silent as they waited for Raccoon to return, Izumo had tried at one point to lighten the mood by joking that poor Raccoon was no doubt going to find Iruka in his underwear. It had only gotten him a few smiles from Kotetsu and Himiko. Wolf hadn’t made a sound as he continued to stare towards the end of the table where Shikaku always sat. Waiting for his comrade to return and tell him that he’d found Iruka and that everything was fine. That the two idiots next to him had been wrong and Iruka had just been asleep. Yet as time went by and the ANBU didn’t immediately return a small knot of fear began to twist in his gut. They all jumped when the loud pop signifying the man’s return erupted in the room. Shikaku didn’t mince worse with any of them.

“Somethings wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Himiko stood from her seat at the table, concern written across her face.

Shikaku shook his head. “His place is a mess and all the food in his fridge is rotting. Something’s definitely up with him. He wasn’t home though there was proof enough that he’s been there.”

That at least put some of their fear aside, if Iruka was still sleeping at his apartment then he’d have to come home eventually.

“No sign of him though.” Wolf interjected.

“None lately. Damp towels on the floor though, he showered there today.”

Kakashi gave a small nod and rose from the table, intent on searching out the boy. “I'll check his work.”

He stalled when Shikaku held up his hand. “We might be getting ahead of ourselves. If he’s at work I don’t know if he’d take-”

“I don’t give a fuck. Somethings wrong and he can deal with me intruding on his work.” The ANBU replied angrily.

Izumo and Kotetsu watched as the pair went back and forth, wisely staying out of it. Himiko was also standing close to her husband and frowning at the pair as they had a battle of wills.

“The last time you went there shit hit the fan. I-”

“Iruka is missing!”

“He’s not missing he’s-”

“At the hospital.”

All of them twisted around to see Hawk leaning in the doorway he’d just come through in the back of the kitchen.

“What?!” Wolf ran over to the other ANBU. 

Hawk nodded his head. “Yeah kid was acting odd when he was walking through the residential district. So I hopped down and spoke with him.”

“And?” Himko called as she put her hands on Kotetsu’s shoulders and sent a look to Izumo to keep the boy in his place as well. They listened, but it was a close thing.

“Well when I say talk it was rather short and he didn’t so much speak to me as pass out.”

“What happened.” Kakashi grit out.

Hawk shrugged. “Don’t ask me, ask the kid when he wakes up. From what the med-nin’s told me kid hasn’t slept in a few days and he sure hasn’t been eating much. His body shut down from the stress of it and the lucky little shit passed out at the opportune time when I was questioning him.”

Kakashi shook his head. “He hasn’t been sleeping...”

Hawk nodded his head. “Yeah that’s what they told me.” 

Kakashi twisted his head around to glare at Shikaku. “You said his bed-”

“I said there was proof he’d been there, I assumed by the mess of it that he’d been sleeping.” The ANBU replied calmly. “Apparently I was wrong.”

“What’s this mean? I mean how could he just not sleep...Or eat?” Kotetsu canted his head back to talk to Himiko. She shook her head.

“I don’t know...It’s not like him.”

“Where is he at the hospital?” Kakashi demanded.

Hawk snorted. “You know they won't keep you out so chill. He’s on the third floor.”

Kakashi nodded and before anyone could stop him disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikaku sighed when the other ANBU left so abruptly.

“How was he really?”

Hawk shook his head in reply. “Not good. Kid didn’t get a word in edgewise before he was down. He was walking around and by the looks of it I thought he was drunk.”

“He doesn’t drink.” Izumo muttered.

“Exactly. So I went to see what was up. He collapsed on a roof after trying to jump up. I figured he’d miscalculated because of the booze.” The ANBU shook his head. “He wasn’t acting right and I figured I’d escort him home to sleep it off.”

“And then he passed out on you.” Shikaku interjected.

Hawk nodded his head. “Scared me half to death.” He shook his head before giving a sigh. “So what’s been going on?”

The group looked around to each other before Kotetsu spoke up.

“I wish we knew.”

 

***************** 

 

Kakashi didn’t mince words with the nurses when he appeared before them. The startled expressions on their faces which he normally would have relished, were ignored.

“Uh...That way ANBU-san. 304”

Kakashi nodded his head and took off down the hallway. The nurses glanced to each other warily before both leaning to the side to watch the ANBU run down the hallway and enter the room they’d just lead him too.

Kakashi opened the door hastily, but quietly in case he was disrupting anything. There was no one inside, but Iruka. The teen was in traditional hospital pajamas and other than an I.V. appeared to be sleeping like normal. Frowning at the calm visage the boy made, the ANBU rounded the bed and really looked at the boy. There were dark circles under the boys eyes and he appeared pale.

“What did you do?” He managed to temper his voice for fear of waking the teen.

Though it appeared he needn’t worry about that because Iruka didn’t stir even when the lights to his room were suddenly turned on, Kakashi spun to face whoever was entering. The hidden kunai ready in case it was needed. The doctor blinked at the sight of him.

“Huh so they aren’t drunk.”

Kakashi snorted. “What’s wrong with him.” He pointed to the teen as he simultaneously replaced his kunai in his back weapons pouch.

The doctor glanced to the patient before answering the imposing figure. “At the moment, nothing.”

Kakashi glared.

“ANBU-san your...Friend here is going to be fine.”

“That’s wasn’t my question.”

Sighing the doctor muttered something under his breath before shaking his head and returning his attention to the glowering figure. “Your friend suffered what I would assume to be a drastic case of hypoglycemia. Combined with the fact that he hasn’t been sleeping and you get what you see before you.”

Kakashi blinked in stunned silence. “W-What?”

The doctor nodded. “He hasn’t eaten or slept in what I would guess to be a week or more.”

Kakashi’s gaze fell once more to Iruka, that wasn’t the Iruka he knew.

“He’s going to be fine though. We gave him a mild sedative to help him sleep through the night and have him on some saline to rehydrate him, once he wakes we’ll make sure he’s eating. Tell me ANBU-san does he have a history of any eating disorders or-”

Kakashi shook his head. “No...Nothing like this has ever happened before.”

The doctor hummed to himself before sighing. “Then it has to be stress related. Something not so uncommon in young shinobi such as himself.”

“He-He was or has been stressed about work-I think.”

The doctor approached the Chunin’s bed before asking. “And what does he do, aside from missions?”

“He works at the mission office...Not the-” Kakashi sighed. “He doesn’t give out missions, he catalogues the results.”

The doctor nodded his head. “I see. So he’s rather new to all of that I presume?”

“Yeah...Been working there a few months now.”

“But he hasn’t had any other incidents until now?”

Kakashi shook his head. “No.” ‘Though I think I know what might have caused this.’

“Hmm well without speaking to him I won't know for sure, but something in his work environment might have changed.”

‘like a co-worker being forcefully removed from his job.’ Kakashi swallowed before giving a nod. “How long until he wakes?”

The doctor chuckled a bit getting Kakashi’s undivided attention. “Anbu-san at this point we want him to sleep.”

Kakashi sighed. “Right...Sorry.”

The man shook his head. “It’s alright, I’m sure that he’ll feel better in the morning. In the meantime you are free to stay the night or come back in the morning.”

Kakashi sighed. “I-I have some business to take care of, but I’ll be back before he wakes I’d wager.”

The doctor nodded his head. “I’ll let my nurses know to expect you then.” The man walked towards the door before stopping. “Would you like the lights on or off?”

“Off.”

Kakashi waited until the man had left the darkened room before turning his attention back to Iruka who was sleeping on blissfully unaware of what was going on around him. Reaching out Kakashi ran his hand through the boys disheveled hair.

“I’ll be back Iruka, I’m just gonna let everyone know your-Your okay.”

Tearing himself away from the boys bedside Kakashi closed his eyes and performed the transportation jutsu.

 

***********************

 

When Kakashi arrived back at Shikaku’s and Himiko’s it was to find that the two chunin were gone and only Hawk was in attendance. He didn’t bother to ask where the boys had gone, far too intent on filling in the others on what had happened with Iruka. Himiko sat up straight as soon as the smoke had cleared.

“Is he okay?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Doctor said he hasn’t been sleeping or eating.”

“Already told you that.” Hawk muttered.

Kakashi sent a glare towards the man who was being petulant. “Did he also tell you that it was most likely work related?”

Hawk shook his head. “Is it?”

Kakashi sighed as he glanced towards Shikaku. “I think I might have caused this.”

The shadow user snorted. “This has been going on longer tha-”

“A week.” Kakashi interjected. “A week, that’s how long he hasn’t slept or been eating right. You can’t say that’s a coincidence.”

“Wait...What’s going on?” Hawk stepped away from the wall he’d been leaning against as he silently watched the pair go back and forth. Before Shikaku could try to fill in the man, Kakashi did.

“I fucked up.” Kakashi glared down at the floor. “I went to see what was going on at his work and overheard someone talking shit about him...I overreacted and-” Kakashi sighed. “I’m the reason he was so stressed out.” The ANBU shook his head. “I caused this.”

“You don’t know that.” Himiko said as she approached the young ANBU with some hesitance. Well aware that she needed to tread carefully with how agitated Kakashi appeared to be. Laying her hands on the man’s shoulders she gave her best encouraging smile. “Iruka was stressed, yes.” She shook her head when she could tell Kakashi was about to interject. “But you-You found a note right? A threat, that’s what he told me.” She glanced over to her husband to see him nod. “So something was going on before you arrived there.” She surmised as she tried to get Kakashi to meet her gaze once more. Kakashi finally raised his head to stare back at her.

“I don’t think this is on you...At the very least not entirely.”

“I think she’s right...Kid normally tells you everything right?”

Kakashi glanced towards Hawk only to sigh. “Normally.”

“But he was hiding that note from you?”

Kakashi nodded.

“So something was up and for whatever reason he didn’t want you finding out. He might have been embarrassed or afraid of asking for help.”

Kakashi frowned before shaking his head. “He shouldn’t be afraid of ask-”

“He’s not a kid still at the academy who can’t tie his own shoes anymore.” Hawk chuckled. “He’s a chunin, he’s done missions now and he knows how the world works.” The ANBU shrugged. “For whatever reason the kid decided that he could handle whatever was going on. He was wrong, no doubt about that, but he was trying.”

Kakashi twisted his head back around when Himiko’s hands on his shoulders tightened just a hair to get his attention. “Hawk’s right.” She shook her head. “This isn’t on you.”

“The real question is who’s fault is it?” Shikaku’s voice rumbled from the other side of the room. The older ANBU had his sights set on Hawk. “Like you said the kid’s not stupid, ordinarily he tells Kakashi everything. Something changed.”

“I’ll deal with it-.” Kakashi winced when he was hit upside the head, Himiko’s glowering face right in front of him. “Excuse me?” She growled.

Sighing Kakashi muttered. “We’ll take care of it.” He muttered. 

Himiko smirked. “Damn straight we will.” She sent a bemused expression towards Hawk when the man snickered at seeing Kakashi openly reprimanded for his previous statement, though he wisely silenced himself once the woman’s attention was on himself. Himiko held his gaze a moment longer before twisting away all together to face her husband.

“So what’s the plan?”

Shikaku chuckled to himself, far too used to his wife’s intricacies. “I guess we start at the beginning.” He looked towards Kakashi. “Come morning time you can infiltrate his work again and see what’s up there. Try not to injure anyone else until we know what’s really going on?”

Kakashi snorted. “I make no promises.”

Hawk snickered before muttering. “Maybe I should go do that?”

Kakashi sent a scathing look at the masked man, but Hawk was ignoring him in favor of waiting for Shikaku to make up his mind. Ultimately the shadow user nodded.

“No, I-”

“You already threw someone through a door, Hawk is right you're far too involved with this as it is. We don’t need any more attention drawn to us if we’re doing this under the radar.”

Kakashi sighed, he hated it when Shikaku had a valid reason for saying no to him.

“Then it’s settled Hawk will check out Iruka’s workplace.” Himiko said with a stern look towards Kakashi to make sure the man wasn’t going to go behind their backs.

The ANBU sighed before nodding his head. “Fine...What should I do then?” He asked with no shortage of a despondent tone.

“You are going to go and keep an eye on Iruka.” Himiko interjected before her husband could speak. “When he wakes up, your going to find out what he remembers and make him spill on what’s been going on.”

Kakashi snorted. “Have you forgotten it’s Iruka your talking about? He’s stubborn-.”

Himiko sent an irritated look at the ANBU. “And your ANBU which is composed of some of the most stubborn SOB’s alive today. Deal with it!”

Kakashi simpered under her glare before shooting Shikaku a look that was ignored as the older man shook his head, obviously amused. 

“Go.” Himiko said in a softer voice. “Iruka will be glad to see you when he wakes.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Kakashi admitted.

Himiko shook her head only to be prevented from saying anything by her husband who had come up behind her to wrap his arms around her and speak in her place.

“The kid is gonna be confused and nine times outta ten your who he asks for in those situations. However angry he might have been about the thing with his work, he’ll still be glad to see you.”

Kakashi nodded. “You’ll keep me informed if you find anything?” He glanced from Shikaku to Hawk and back. Both ANBU nodded their heads. Taking a deep breath Kakashi finally caved. “Fine, I’ll be at the hospital.”

“Good, we’ll come by later okay?” Himiko gave the man an encouraging smile.

“Yeah...Okay.” Kakashi nodded before performing the seals to transport him back to the hospital. As soon as he was gone did Himiko turn in her husband's arms. “So? What’s the plan?”

Shikaku was silent a moment as if he was thinking of something before he finally admitted. “I figured me and Hawk would go and tear his work apart, threaten a few people until they spill what they know and then go visit the kid in the hospital.”

Himiko sighed. “I should have figured.” She smacked her husband before sending a glare towards Hawk. “Don’t even think about it!” The ANBU paused having been caught as he tried to sneak out the back door. “Sit down so we can figure this out.” She demanded of the two men. Dutifully the ANBU did as instructed, they didn’t have a death wish after all.

 


	6. Anbu's plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anbu's plans on figuring out just what exactly happened to Iruka are enacted. Hawk going to Iruka's workplace to see if there are any clues there and Shikaku going to pay a visit to Iwashi to see what the man will admit too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the chapter with Anbu being little shit's is here! You get to see for yourself how devilish Iruka's Anbu can really be. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep the kudos and comments coming. They feed my muse so you get more awesomeness like this XD.

It hadn’t taken Hawk long to infiltrate the office that Iruka had taken up working in. It was a part of the missions desk, but yet separate. It’s purpose was to sort and verify all the scrolls that came in from missions, which meant that some security clearance was needed to work there. He already knew that Iruka had been granted clearance because of his connection with them because he’d proved time and again to be able to keep secrets.

Hawk nodded to the man at the check in desk and provided the small security tag needed to enter the building. Once he was cleared he made a mental note to inform the hokage about how lax the security had gotten, a wry smirk came to him at the thought of turning the office upside down from ratting them out. 

Hawk paused long enough to smile to a woman who was watching him with a somewhat critical eye, before he could continue down the hall he was stopped. His brain already telling him that the name that had been called out was “his”. Turning around he waved.

“Hi.”

The girl caught up with him, smiling brightly. Once she was standing beside him did she whisper. “I thought you weren’t coming in today...Your late.”

Hawk nodded his head, well aware that because of all the ‘planning’ they’d done back at the house he was technically late.

“You better watch out, he’s on a warpath. He sees you around your liable to get axed. Stay under the radar today.” She smiled a bit hesitantly before turning to leave.

“Wait.” Hawk called, confusion written across his stolen appearance. “I’m never late...It was just-”

The woman smiled sadly at him. “You know the rules.” She whispered, despite them being the only ones around. “If he catches you.” She bit her lip and shook her head. “Just go do your work and stay outta sight.”

Hawk nodded, though he had many more questions. The girl before him seemed genuinely afraid and before he could question her more she skirried off into an adjoining room. Sighing the ANBU made his way down the hallway. He’d already been informed by the others which office was “his”.

Entering the office he flicked on the light and peered around the space. It was small, just a one person space with a single desk in the middle. Two boxes were on either end of the desk and as he walked around Hawk saw what their purpose was. Incoming and outgoing. Made sense, nodding the ANBU sat down in the chair and stared at the small stack of paperwork still in the outgoing pile. Nothing had been placed in the incoming, which left the ANBU wondering how he would go about “working”. 

Sighing he leaned back in the chair and kicked up his feet, he might as well wait around until something interesting happened. Shikaku was doing his end of things and in a few hours they’d hopefully meet up again and consolidate their information. They wouldn’t have long before Kakashi became impatient and hunted them down, his dedication to the kid was something to be commended. No doubt about that, but there had been many a time when Hawk had wondered who was benefiting from whom.

 He wasn’t the only one who recognized the change in Kakashi, the hokage himself had made comments about it. Glancing around the bare room the ANBU couldn’t help, but be thankful that his paper pushing days were over. He’d take the excitement and danger of the ANBU corps anyday, how the kid managed this was a complete mystery to him. Just as he was about to close his eyes and try and think of what he should do next did the door in front of him become shadowed by someone.

Tilting his head to the side the ANBU smirked, it appeared he wouldn’t be bored for long. Sure enough no sooner than had the ANBU thought this than did the door bang open, hitting the wall behind it and causing dust from the abused wall to rain down to the floor. Arching an eyebrow at the nearly foaming man before him, Hawk dared to ask. “Problem?”

“PROBLEM?!” The man snarled as he entered the room. Before the man continued though he paused and took in the fact that Hawk was reclining in the chair,  feet propped up on the desk. Though he hadn’t thought it possible the ANBU watched as the man turned a startling shade of red, his heated eyes fell upon him.

“What do you think your doing?!”

“Sitting.” Came the simple reply.

The enraged man before him seemed genuinely confused by the reply the ANBU had just given him. Shaking his head the man snarled as he pushed Hawk’s feet off the end of the desk.

“Keep your feet on the ground! I won’t have impudent little shits like you running amok of this place.”

Hawk glanced down to his feet, the aggressive man hadn’t hurt him by shoving his feet off the desk. Though a part of him wanted to retaliate for the rude gesture, he held back. Looking back up to the man who was glaring whole heartily at him, he replied in kind.

“Don’t do that.”

The raging man lost it. His hand coming down on the desk and rattling it as he practically foamed at the mouth. “Where do you get off? Mouthing off to me you impudent little shit! Your late!”

Hawk tilted his head to the side as he took in the man’s appearance, though enraged beyond what one could consider a normal amount for a tardy subordinate the man was dressed nicely enough. He didn’t appear to have any external scars that would speak of any kind of limitation to serve as an active shinobi, yet here he stood.

“What keeps you from active duty?” Hawk questioned curiously.

The man blinked. “What?”

“What keeps you from active duty? Your in a position normally reserved for senior members who have sustained a debilitating injury, but who are still considered able bodied enough to work in such a field. So what keeps you from active duty?”

The man’s glare intensified. “You don’t want to take that tone with me boy?”

Hawk snorted. “I’m no boy.”

Jerking back in surprise the enraged man glanced Hawk’s figure up and down. “You hit your head? That lanky thing you call a body isn’t fit to be called a man.” He laughed.

Hawk chuckled. “You think so?”

The man smirked. “I’ll tell you what boy, if you can give me a solid reason not to throw you out on your ass I might just let you keep your job.”

Hawk sighed. “A solid reason...Okay.” The ANBU nodded as he rose from the chair. “I can do that.” He smiled before making a fist and lashing it down onto the desk like the older man had previously. Instead of shaking on it’s weak limbs the desk shattered, splinters of wood crashing across the room as larger sections fell to lay limply at their feet. Looking up at the man who had been shouting at him for the last while Hawk smiled. “That good enough for you? Or would you like something...More?”

The man glanced around the room to the chaos the single punch had brought to the furniture. Looking back at the figure before him the man stammered. “Y-You-.”

Hawk chuckled. “Yeah.” He looked around before letting his gaze fall back onto the stunned man. “I kinda made a mess there. Sorry. So what was it you were saying before? About my job?” 

The man paled a bit before finding what had to be his last shred of courage. Stealing himself the man shook his head. “Get out.” Hawk followed the man’s pointing finger towards the door, his gaze came back to the man’s face a moment later. 

“I have a question.”

The man glared all the harder. “I don’t give a shit kid, get out.” 

“It’s a very good question.” The ANBU continued without the man’s say so. “I was wondering if you’re like this with all your subordinates or just me?”

The man glared back hostilly. “If you think you're the first reprobate I put in line then your sorely mistaken. Brats like you need a firm hand if they’re gonna make anything of themselves.” He sneered, glancing the boy up and down before remarking. “Your obviously not going to last long, proves I’m right about all of you. Now get out.”

Hawk nodded his head. “I see. Interesting. And do you pray tell have...Assistants in this grand task of yours? To encourage the youth around here?”

The man glowered at the question before something seemed to click in his head. He glanced from the destruction around him before asking. “Were you responsible for Iwashi?” He laughed a heartless malicious laugh. “Figures wouldn’t it? I knew you were up to no good.”

Hawk sighed. “Well I guess that answers that now doesn’t it?”

The man’s eyes gleamed with something akin to unbridled rage he seemed to be composed of. “I’ll have you brought before the hokage for that stunt boy.” He smirked. “ See you stripped of your rank for all of this.” He sneered. “The hokage will hear of this and I’ll take great pleasure in seeing you removed from our ranks boy.” He peered around Hawk before saying. “That desk’ll be coming out of your paycheck and I’ll be sure to tell the h-Arg” The man coughed as his eyes went wide. The steal like grasp of the hand around his throat was unrelenting as he was lifted to the bare tips of his toes and brought to the wall where he grimaced at the harsh surface slamming against his back.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Hawk murmured. “You go out there and act like nothing happened in here.” He  smiled. “And IF you can manage that, I won't come back here to personally see to your removal.”

The man in his grasp was twisting and turning in some vain attempt to break his hold, but Hawk ignored his petty attempts in favor of waiting.

“Y-You can’t-” The man coughed as he twisted in Hawk’s grasp. “Can’t d-do thi-ss.”

Hawk sighed, He had all the time in the world after all. Sure enough after just over a minute the man gasped. “D-Deal.”

Smiling as he released the man to fall to his knee’s the ANBU stepped back and watched as the man cradled his throat. The man coughed a few times, but surprising didn’t get up to run away in fear. He canted his head back, watery eyes glaring up at him. “W-What is wrong with you?”

Hawk shrugged. “Maybe I’m just tired of taking your shit.”

The man’s eyes tightened as he back peddled upon standing. Hawk stayed where he was, intent to let the man flee if that was what he chose to do. The man glanced to the door and then back at him, Hawk smiled.

“Not a word.” He brought up a finger to his lips before winking at the startled man. The palor the man sported as he ran from the room had Hawk smirking to himself.

He still had more investigating to do around the complex, but at the very least he believed he’d found one of the so called stressors that had sent Iruka in the tail spin which landed the kid in the hospital. Walking through the door Hawk looked up and down the hallway, the boys so called supervisor wasn’t in sight. Nodding to himself he made his way to the nearest office and entered without knocking. He’d see what the other workers had to say about all this. He was sure it would be just as enlightening as the conversation he’d just wrapped up. He ignored his reflection that appeared in a nearby mirror, instead walking past the surface that showed the lanky frame of one Umino Iruka and entered the next office.

 

*****************

 

Shikaku was careful as he skirted around the hallway,  making sure that he didn’t draw attention to himself. Looking both ways the ANBU walked calmly from one side to the other and read the nameplate that was waiting there for him. Smirking the ANBU entered the room without so much as giving a knock on the closed door. The figure laid up in the bed turned his head to glare at him.

“What are you doing here?”

Shikaku shrugged like he’d seen done so many times before. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

The man on the bed scoffed. “Sure you did.” 

Shikaku made his way over to the window and peered out, it was a nice day. It was too bad that they were all embroiled in this, it would have made for a nice day to go out on a picnic.

“So what do you want?”

Twisting his head away from the pleasant afternoon just outside the pane of glass, Shikaku shrugged once more.

“Well you are useless aren’t you?” The man snorted before adjusting himself on the bed with a grimace. Shikaku watched the man shift on the bed before remarking.

“You don’t like me much do you?”

The ninja gave a mirthless laugh. “What was your first clue dumbass?” The man shook his head. “You lot are all the same.”

“Lot?”

The man rolled his eyes as he sent a glare Shikaku’s way. “So full of hope and dreams, it’s enough to make me wanna puke.” He shook his head. “None of you know shit!” He snarled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Shikaku inwardly shook his own head. “What don’t I know?”  

The man on the bed, Iwashi, Shikaku reminded himself crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve never been on a real mission before.” He grumbled. “People like you wouldn’t last two minutes on a real mission.” Iwashi spoke with a grimace on his face. Though it wasn’t one of pain, more of amusement. “Hell I think it’d be amusing to see half you lot go out there to play ninja.”

Shikaku frowned. “We are ninja.”

Iwashi laughed. “You sure think so don’t you?” He laughed once more as he gave a shake of his head. “So how much has the office fallen to pieces? Lord knows the big bad boss can’t do shit without me.”

Shikaku shrugged. “Seems to be holding up.”

Iwashi snorted. “Show’s what you know, on any given day he’s two minutes from wringing one of you lots necks. Your lucky I’m around.” He said with a smirk. “Not so bad of a trade right?”

Shikaku blinked “Trade?”

Iwashi groaned as he rolled his eyes. “Man you are a stupid one aren’t you?”

Shikaku gave a small glower, but held back from saying anything to the man who was quickly trying his patience. “What did you mean by trade?” Shikaku was intrigued to know just what Iruka had been trading with his man. He trusted the kid not to be in on anything dangerous, but now doubts were beginning to form. The kid wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital if everything was on the up and up.

Iwashi snorted as he shifted his head on the pillow to better glare at the offending guest in his room. “Since it’s obvious I have to spell everything out to your addled brain, Let me break it down for you, you pathetic worms do my work and in exchange I keep the big bad boss man mostly away from you.” He smirked. “And when you piss me off...” He trailed off. “Well I’m sure you can figure out the rest right? He did pay you a couple visit’s didn’t he?”

Shikaku looked away out the window once more, things were starting to make more sense. Iruka wasn’t so much “trading” with this man as keeping his head down so as to avoid any further trouble. If Iruka and his co-workers were having to complete Iwashi’s work just to be sheltered from whoever this big bad boss was, he’d be under enough stress. Sighing the ANBU muttered under his breath. “You should have come to us.”

“What?”

Sighing Shikaku twisted around. “Nothing, just talking to myself.”

Iwashi snorted. “Well do that elsewhere, I get enough of you at work.”

“ You just make us take care of all your work? Nothing more?” Shikaku had to make sure that was the extent of it.

Iwashi snorted. “And in exchange you get a pass from-.”

Shikaku shook his head. “That’s wrong.”

Iwashi laughed. “Wrong? Are you shitting me? What’s wrong is the fact that I have to listen to you lot bitch and moan about it all. What’s wrong is I have to listen to that old geezer complain about each and every one of you. I’m the one who should be saying it’s wrong.” Iwashi sneered. “Get out, I don’t even know why your here in the first place.” He glanced Shikaku up and down. “You sure as hell ain’t my friend.”

Shikaku nodded his head. “Yeah I can figure that out for myself.”

“Then go away.” Iwashi glared.

“One more question.”

Iwashi groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes. “God why can’t I get rid of you all.”

Shikaku glowered at the man as he wasn’t paying attention. “The other day...When you were injured at work.”

Iwashi snorted. “Yeah?”

“What were you saying?”

Iwashi paused, his arm peeling away from his face to reveal the glaring eyes beneath. “What’s it to you?”

“Curiosity.”

The glare retained it’s intensity. “I was talking to some of the other useless people at work about how you fucked up the paperwork and had the balls to talk back to the boss.”

“That was it?”

Iwashi rolled his eyes. “I might have implied what I thought the boss should do to you and the others since your all so useless. Nothing seems to sink into your thick skulls.”

“And that was?”

Iwashi snorted. “Do you have some kind of kink I don’t know about? Most people don’t want to hear this shit.” He grinned. “That’s it isn’t it? You have some kind of kink and get off from-Gah!”

Shikaku leaned forward a gentle smile on his face beguiling the fact that he held the man’s wrapped shoulder in his hand. Applying just enough pressure to agitate the already wounded joint.

“I’d watch what you say Iwashi.”

Iwashi’s eyes widened as he stared back at what appeared to be Iruka. His eyes flitted back and forth as he stared into the cold eyes staring down at him. This wasn’t Iruka, he knew that wimp anywhere. Stammering the man whispered. “I-It-It was you.”

Shikaku tilted his head. “Me?”

Iwashi gave a shaky nod of his head. “Y-Your the one...You hurt-.”

Shikaku shook his head. “I assure you I wasn’t there, though a friend of mine was.” He smiled. “I mean...Iruka has friends in pretty high places.”

Iwashi’s eyes widened. “Y-Your not Iruka...And the other day-.”

Shikaku shook his head. “No-No I am not.” The ANBU proceeded to tighten his hand just a hair to increase the tension on the man’s injured shoulder. Iwashi groaned in pain.

“And Iwashi, from now on you're going to keep your comments to yourself aren’t you?”

Wide eyed the man hastily nodded his head. “Good. Cause I’d hate for me and Iruka’s other friends to come back and pay you a visit.”

Iwashi gave another shaky nod as he winced under the strain the ironclad grip had on his injured shoulder..

“Good, you heal up now.” Stepping back after releasing the man’s shoulder Shikaku smirked down at the man. “Just so you know, the real Iruka would come visit you. Even though your an asshole who doesn’t deserve it.” With that Shikaku made his way towards the door only to pause when Iwashi carefully spoke up.

“W-Who are you?”

Glancing over his shoulder Shikaku smirked. “I’m Iruka.” Winking at the man Shikaku let himself out and chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway. Allowing the henge to dissolve and leave him in full ANBU attire just as a nurse rounded the corner. She bowed respectfully to him before continuing on down the hallway. Stopping in his tracks Shikaku called out to her.

“The patient in room 510 is a bit unruly, I’d be careful and don’t hesitate to call someone if you need help.”

The nurse frowned as her gaze went down the hallway to the door the ANBU was talking about, when she looked back the ANBU was gone. Sighing she shook her head and proceeded on her rounds. If she heard some noise from room 510 and ignored it, well that was another thing.

 


	7. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka wakes up in the hospital and is quickly told by Wolf just what happened, meanwhile the others congregate and go over what they witnessed/did while digging for clues as to what pushed Iruka over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you folks, many thanks to all of you who keep coming back for more. For leaving comments and kudos every week. It means so much to me to hear from you all. I'm glad your all enjoying it so much and I hope you continue to enjoy the few chapters that are left.

Kakashi had returned to Iruka’s bedside and besides a few nurses coming in to check on the teen, nothing of consequence had happened. Iruka continued to sleep on, ignorant to the fact that his ANBU was waiting for him to awaken. Kakashi had taken up residence in the window seal, glancing periodically from the view the window provided to the sleeping teen. Sighing for the hundredth time the ANBU glanced back out the window, it was a nice sunny day. Something that bothered the ANBU for one reason or another, subconsciously he knew it was because he felt that Iruka should be out enjoying it. Shaking his head Kakashi did his best not to let his thoughts drift to the fact that the boy was trapped indoors because of this incident. No matter what Shikaku or Himiko or anyone else said, he couldn’t help but feel that he was responsible for what had happened. If he hadn’t pissed off Iruka in the first place on top of whatever stress the boy had been under, then he might have been able to prevent this. Instead he’d been hiding away from the boy for fear of upsetting him again, he’d essentially abandoned him when he needed him the most. Sighing Kakashi closed his eye as he mentally berated himself for failing the boy only to jerk his head up and nearly fall out of the window seal when a quiet voice spoke up in the ordinarily silent room.

“What happened?”

Catching himself before he could make a fool of himself, Kakashi jumped down from the window seal and hastily walked over to the teens bed. Iruka looked very confused by the expression on his face, though Kakashi took some credit to the relieved look that took over when the boy caught sight of him.

“Wolf?”

“Your okay.” He promised the teen. 

Iruka frowned back at him before he glanced around the room, his gaze settled back onto his ANBU only to ask. “Did I do something stupid again?”

Kakashi chuckled as he shook his head. “No, this one isn’t totally on you kid.”

Iruka sighed though Kakashi couldn’t tell if it was in relief or frustration. “So?”

“So?” Kakashi shot back.

Iruka glowered weakly at him. “What happened?”

“The short version is that you didn’t sleep for about a week and weren’t eating much either, compound that with stress and well your body called it quits. You passed out on Hawk and scared the daylights out of him.”

Iruka groaned as he lifted his weak arm to lay it over his eyes. “Please say your lying.”

“Wish I was kid.” Kakashi sighed as he reached out and gently pulled the boys arm down to get a better look at him. Iruka sighed as he opened his eyes once more.

“I’m sorry.”

Kakashi shook his head. “I just want to know why.”

Iruka glanced towards him before his eyes flitted away.

“Iruka.”

The teen closed his eyes. “I-I didn’t even realize.”

“What? That you hadn’t eaten or slept in a week? Cause there are signals for that.”

Iruka smirked as he let his eye fall back onto his ANBU. “Yeah?”

Kakashi nodded. “Just a few.”

Iruka smiled. “I think mine were broken.”

“Ah.” Kakashi nodded. “That can happen when one isn’t taking care of themselves.”

Iruka gave a grimace as if he was in pain. “Sorry.”

Kakashi shook his head. “Don’t apologize. Just tell me why you didn’t ask for help.”

Iruka huffed. “Cause I’m stubborn?”

“Is that the reason or is that what your guessing happened?”

Iruka looked away once more his brow furrowing as he admitted. “I hate when you do that.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Answer me.”

Iruka shook his head, Kakashi was about to actually reprimand the kid for refusing to answer him when Iruka spoke up. “I really didn’t...I didn’t think things were this bad.” The boys voice was soft, weak as he explained what had happened.

“You knew something was wrong though.”

Iruka nodded the barest of amounts to show the movement. Kakashi frowned beneath his mask as he watched the boy stare at the far wall. “D-Did you refuse to ask for help because of what I did?”

Iruka snorted. “No.” He muttered before shaking his head. “Not really.”

“But it played a part in it didn’t it?”

Iruka sighed. “I don’t know...I think by then I was-I was just done.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “How do you feel?”

“Tired.” The boy said truthfully, twisting his head to the side so he could face the masked figure looming over him. “Tired, but not.” Iruka frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense.” He gave a humorless laugh.

“It makes sense.” Kakashi cut him off. “It makes perfect sense.”

Iruka looked up at him a small smile on his face. “I’m so screwed.”

Kakashi snorted. “What makes you say that?” Kakashi followed the boys finger which pointed towards the window, arching a brow he turned back around to face the teen.

“It’s day...Means I missed my shift.”

Kakashi nodded.

“Which mean’s I am officially fired.” The teen groaned as he closed his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Iruka huffed. “I needed that job Wolf.”

Kakashi frowned. “Not if it does this to you.” The ANBU shook his head when the teen looked at him in shock. “It’s not worth it, not if it makes you sick.”

“What am I supposed to do then? I wanted to-”

Kakashi shook his head. “We’ll figure it out.”

Iruka sighed. Kakashi leaned forward, using the guardrail on the bed to get closer. Reaching out he rand a hand through the teen’s hair. “Trust me.”

Iruka smirked at the familiar gesture. “So...How freaked out was Hawk?”

Kakashi chuckled. “He thought you were drunk.”

Iruka frowned. “I don’t-”

“I know.” Kakashi snickered.

Rolling his eyes the teen muttered. “Great.”

“Mah he didn’t tell anyone...Well Kotetsu and Izumo were there-.”

Iruka groaned. “Damn it.”

“Language.” 

Iruka glared up at the ANBU. “Really? After all of this your not going to let that slide?”

“Really, you know better.”

Shaking his head Iruka muttered. “Are you going to do that when I’m Raccoon’s age?”

Laughing at the question Kakashi replied. “More than likely. Can you imagine how surely he’ll be when he gets really old?”

Iruka smiled before chuckling. “I can imagine.”

They both turned their heads when the door came open revealing a man in traditional med nin attire. “Well someone’s awake I see.”

Iruka sighed. “Hello.”

The doctor nodded his head as he walked over, Kakashi stood back from the guard rail so as to stay out of the doctors way, though he stayed beside the teens bed. The doctor ignored him from the other side of the bed as he turned his attention solely to his patient. “How do you feel?”

“Tired.” Iruka answered honestly.

“Normal given your circumstances. Now can you tell me when you last slept?”

Iruka’s eyes flitted towards Wolf.

“Iruka I need an honest answer.” The doctor cut in when he saw the apprehension on his patients face. “If you’d like him to step outside while we talk.-”

Iruka snorted. “Good luck with that.” He shook his head. “It’s fine, he can stay.” The teen paused to take a deep breath, his brow furrowing. “I-I remember crashing for an hour or two on Monday.” Iruka winced when he saw the glare being sent his way by the ANBU.

“ANBU-san please restrain from upsetting my patient.” The doctor scolded.

Kakashi snorted. “I’m not the one who’s going to be upsetting him.” He muttered. Iruka sighed. “I didn’t me-” Kakashi shook his head.

“I know you didn’t mean too Iruka, but you did.”

The teen nodded his head forlornly. The doctor glanced between the two a moment before clearing his throat. “As I was saying, Iruka that was the last time you remember sleeping?”

The chunin nodded his head. The doctor hummed to himself before asking. “And when was the last time you can recall eating?”

Iruka’s brow furrowed once more before he shook his head. “I-I can’t remember.” He glanced towards Wolf, waiting to be yelled at by the ANBU, but surprisingly the man just sighed.

“Well without an accurate account of that, I can only assume that it might have been something similar to when you last slept. The cycles of the human body do tend to slow down when one is affected.”

Iruka gave a small nod, he wasn’t about to argue. He already knew how much trouble he was in. The doctor glanced from Iruka to Kakashi before speaking openly.

“I can honestly say I’m surprised you didn’t end up in here sooner.”

Iruka gave a wane smile only to wince when Wolf muttered. “That’s not a compliment.”

The doctor smirked. “Indeed it is not.” He shook his head. “You did a number on yourself son, so much so that your body shut down to try and save itself.”

Iruka sighed. “So-What now?”

“Well for starters we’re going to be getting some food into your system, I’m going to prescribe some much needed rest and then we’ll see how your doing.”

Iruka frowned as he sent a look towards Wolf. “Can’t I go home?”

The ANBU shook his head. “Your staying put until they say otherwise.”

The doctor smirked. “I just want to make sure this isn’t the start of something more serious.”

Iruka frowned. “What?”

“Look your-” The doctor paused to look at Kakashi. “Your ANBU friend here said that this wasn’t something that has happened before, but one can’t be too careful. I don’t want you developing a habit.”

Iruka groaned. “I’m not-.”

“Iruka.” Kakashi cut the teen off. “You stay until they release you.”

The teenage sent a petulant look at the ANBU. “You never stay.” He grumbled. Kakashi snorted. “I’m special.”

“That’s what Himiko says.”

“Watch it.” Kakashi warned with a frown.

Iruka sighed as he turned his attention back to the doctor who looked far too amused after having watched the pair interact with one another. 

“So how long do I have to stay?”

“I want for you to be sleeping through the night and eating at least two meals a day before I release you.”

Iruka’s mouth fell open. “I have to stay overnight?”

Kakashi snorted. “You’re going to be lucky if they don’t make it a week.”

Iruka sent a glare towards his ANBU, but was waylaid from saying anything by his doctor. “He’s not wrong. I could very well keep you here for observation, but I’ll consent to send you home once you’ve proven that this was indeed an accident.”

Iruka sighed and begrudgingly nodded his head. “Fine.”

The doctor smiled down at his patient before asking. “So do you feel up to trying to eat?”

Iruka made a face before admitting. “I’m not really hungry.” He looked towards Wolf to stop the ANBU from speaking. “I’m really not, I swear.”

Kakashi sighed and looked towards the doctor. “So what now?”

“Now I have a nurse bring in some broth and he tries to manage as much of that as he can.” The doctor smiled encouragingly to his patient. “Just try to get some of it down, the longer you go without food the worse off you’ll be.”

Iruka gave a nod. “Good, then I’ll have that brought in and check back in with you later tonight to see how your doing.” The doctor nodded to Kakashi. “ANBU-san.” Before twisting around and leaving the room. No sooner than had the door shut than did Kakashi look back down to see Iruka had closed his eyes. Frowning at the “sleeping” teen, the ANBU questioned. “Are you going back to sleep or avoiding me?”

Iruka smiled with his eyes still closed. “Like I could avoid you if I tried.” Came the tired voice.

“Alright then, just making sure. We’re going to talk about all of this you know.”

Iruka sighed.

“But after you get released.”

Iruka opened his eyes up into bare slits to stare up at his ANBU. “Is that so I don’t stress myself out or because you don’t want any witnesses?”

Kakashi laughed. “Do you honestly think I couldn’t cover up my tracks?”

Iruka shook his head. “Well then you have your answer.”

Iruka rolled his tired eyes before letting them slip closed once more. Kakashi waited a few minutes, seeing if the teen was indeed falling to sleep or not. At the five minutes mark the ANBU couldn’t hold back saying. “They could give you something.”

“Hate that stuff. Groggy as hell.”

“Language.”

The teen sighed as he shifted onto his side only to wince and open his eyes to glare at his hand where his I.V. was placed. Reaching over with his other arm he pulled on the cord to extend it before making himself comfortable again. “I don’t need that.” He muttered.

“Until they release you-Your going to be the model patient.”

Iruka huffed. “You really can’t blame me.”

“If you try to pass this off as Raccoon’s and I’s fault then your going to want those witnesses kid.”

Iruka chuckled dryly as he made himself comfortable on his side facing Wolf. “Well it’s true.”

Kakashi shook his head. “It’s not and you know it.”

Iruka hummed to himself before daring to ask. “So where is everyone? I would expect Himiko at the very least to be breaking down my door.”

Kakashi snickered. “She’s taking care of some things and so are the others.”

Iruka frowned not liking the sound of that. “What?”

Kakashi could tell that the chunin was onto him so he quickly diverted the boy in another direction. “Kotetsu hurt his arm while doing guard duty with Izumo.”

Iruka frowned. “Is he okay?”

“He will be, but needless to say everyone’s giving him hell.”

Iruka smiled. “Bet he loves that.”

“Not so much no.” The ANBU shook his head. “Though Izumo seems to be having the time of his life.”

Iruka chuckled. “He would, until it’s his turn that is.”

“True.” Kakashi shook his head. “That boy never learns.”

Iruka smiled as his eyes were struggling to stay open. “Mmhmm.” Kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he watched the boy begin to get drowsy. He continued talking, though he did temper his voice so as to help the teen drift off to sleep.

“Apparently he saved a damsel in distress...Well that’s what Izumo called it, in fact it was a man and his donkey.”

Iruka’s smile twitched, but he didn’t respond. Kakashi smirked to himself as he registered the change in the boys chakra. Glancing to the heart monitor backed up what his senses were telling him. Iruka was nearly asleep. Staying silent a few moments cinched it and the boy’s chakra and heartbeat leveled out into the tell tale pattern of someone getting some much needed rest. Kakashi didn’t bat an eye as he was left to entertain himself, making his way back to the window seal. He climbed up and situated himself, fully prepared to stay with the teen until he was sure that Iruka was on the mend. 

 

******************

 

Shikaku blinked a few times in rapid succession before glancing around his kitchen.

“Uh...Dear?”

Himiko hummed as she tended to whatever it was she was making, by the looks of their kitchen she’d made everything in the cook book. 

“What are you doing?” Shikaku reached up and removed his mask, well aware that he wouldn’t have to fear Kotetsu or Izumo barging in. The pair were at their shift at the gate. Himiko turned around and smiled. “Well Iruka hasn’t been eating.”

Shikaku smiled. “Uh huh so you thought that you’d fix that.” Looking around to all the different foods he tacked on. “And made something in every known food category just in case.” He chuckled only to stall when he saw the glare he was receiving. Sighing he shook his head. “It’s nice. Though I don’t know how were going to transport it all.”

She smiled when she was sure that the man wasn’t making fun of her. “We’ll figure it out.”

Shikaku nodded his head, not about to argue with the woman. He tensed momentarily when a new chakra signature burst into life only to sigh when Hawk appeared. The younger ANBU glanced around the room in obvious shock only to blink at Shikaku when the man shook his head and made a cut throat motion with his finger. Hawk nodded, well aware of the temper the man’s wife had. Clearing his throat he spoke for the first time.

“That’s a lot of food.” He winced when Himiko twisted around a single arched eyebrow telling him to tread carefully. “Looks good.” He added. “Kid’s got no reason not to eat now.”

Himiko gave a small nod before turning back around to continue what she was doing. Shikaku couldn’t help, but chuckle when he saw Hawk make the ANBU hand sign for ‘dangerous’. 

“What’s funny?” Himiko asked without turning around. Shikaku smirked at his comrade who glared back at him.

“Nothing, so what’d you find out?” Hawk asked quickly. Himiko rolled her eyes, but didn’t bother to turn around and call the man on his obvious lie. She wanted to know what was up with Iruka.

“Well...I’m pretty sure he can’t blame me for this.” Hawk started only to chuckle at the glares he was now receiving.

“You were supposed to infiltrate and stay hidden.” Shikaku berated the ANBU.

“Oh I did that.” Hawk chuckled. “By the way we need to inform the hokage that the security there is shit. A genin could walk in.”

Shikaku sighed and tacked that onto the growing list of things he had to do. “Fine. And?”

“And once I was there a girl warned me to keep my head down and out of the bosses way. Before I could question her further she ran to her own office like she expected an enemy ninja to come out of the shadows.” Shaking his head the ANBU muttered. “Everyone there is damn near terrified of their boss.”

“Seriously?” Himiko frowned. “Their that scared?”

Hawk sighed. “Well to be fair, when I met the man he is quite imposing. Especially for those younger kids. Someone like Iruka wouldn’t stand a chance.” He shook his head. “They’re too nervous about not screwing up their future to know they can speak up and that’s what happened.”

“You think Iruka was just taking this guys shit without doing anything?” Himiko had a deep furrow on her brow as she turned to her husband. “That’s not like him.”

Hawk laughed gaining their attention. “Trust me, Iruka might have the guts to speak his mind most of the time, but there’s no way I can see the kid taking on this brute.”

Shikaku sighed. “Wonderful. You said something else happened?”

“Ah yeah...So I met with the kids boss and we had a few words.”

Himiko snorted. “Uh huh. How many of those were actually words?”

“Quite a few actually. I only broke one desk.”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “ANBU.” She muttered as she returned to her work preparing food. Hawk shared an amused look with Shikaku before continuing. “The kids boss tried to threaten me and when that didn’t work he uh...Fired me?”

“You were impersonating Iruka.” Shikaku drawled.

“So yeah...Kid isn’t working there anymore.”

Shaking his head the shadow user muttered. “Fine, frankly at this point I don’t think that’s a huge loss for him. I went and saw the man Kakashi threw down the other day.”

Hawk nodded. “And?”

“Second hand man.”

Hawk chuckled. “Yeah I got that as much from the boss too. Apparently it was just the two of them though, everyone else checked out.”

“Well that’s a relief at least.” Shikaku muttered. “We won't have to gut the entire department. Saves us time.”

“Yep. So what did the guy say?”

Shikaku sighed and shook his head. “If I were a lesser man he’d be dead.”

Himiko stilled in her cooking. “I-It was that bad?”

“Honey the words coming out of that filths mouth...It’s no wonder Iruka didn’t say anything to us.” Shaking his head the Shadow user muttered. “Having that day in and day out had to wear on him.”

“And once the asshole got taken out by Kakashi-.”

“Things got worse.”

The group was silent a moment before Hawk said in a docile tone. “So...We’re in agreement that we don’t tell Kakashi that some of this is his fault right?”

The glares he got had him nodding. “Right. Just checking.”

Shaking her head Himiko leaned against the countertop before ruminating out loud. “I can’t help but wonder though. How long would he have kept this quiet?”

“Until he collapsed.” Hawk informed her. “If he hadn’t of passed out on me I can guarantee that brat would have gone home gotten an hour or two of sleep and started back at it.”

Shikaku nodded his head. “He’s right, Iruka wasn’t thinking straight at the moment and was just trying to keep his head above water.”

“He was already drowning though.” Hawk muttered.

“At least you didn’t have to do CPR this time.” Shikaku shot back.

The ANBU snorted. “Small mercy.”

The group fell into a stifled silence, their eyes moving from one person to the next before coming back around. No one said what they all were thinking, that losing the boy wasn’t an option to them and that they’d do more than threaten if need be

 


	8. Hospital food sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has to start eating again and isn't too impressed with the food choices the hospital has to offer, least of which includes the droning commentary from his Anbu. Shikaku, Hawk, and Himiko pay the boy a visit and remind him that something like this wont be happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wanted to say something because I got some comments from you folks and I totally understand why, but I wanted to let you know something before you read this chapter. One the entire work is already finished so I wont be adding or subtracting from it's content, because of this some of you might be a little put out that there isn't going to be some big fight scene or anything else about what the Anbu might have done to Iruka's co-worker/boss. I'm sorry if you were hoping for something more, but I wanted to focus more on their relationships with Iruka rather than the Anbu beating someone into a pulp, but you can rest assured they most certainly did that.
> 
> I wanted to say thank you again to all of you who have been writing in comments and sending in kudo's it means a lot to me. I love being able to correspond with you guys and answer questions about the work. So keep on writing in!

Kakashi quickly tucked his book away in his armor as the door came open, his glare disappeared in an instant when he saw that it was just a nurse bringing in a food tray. His eyes drifted towards Iruka who had been sleeping for no more than an hour or so. Frowning he turned his attention back to the nurse who had gone still at the sight of him.

“Does he need to eat that right now? He’s been sleeping well.”

The nurse glanced down to the tray in their hands before looking back up at the ANBU. “It’s hot.”

Kakashi blinked at the nurse and the woman finally found her voice again. “The doctor wanted him to eat as soon as possible.” She muttered, casting a wary glance to the figure on the bed. “It’d be best if he ate while it was still hot.”

“Fine.” Kakashi hopped down from the window seal. blatantly ignoring how the woman’s jerked back at his movement. Tilting his head at the nurse Kakashi asked. “Do you have to stay and watch him eat or can I?”

She shook her head. “Y-You can watch him. Just make sure he does the best he can.”

“Sure sure.” The nurse walked the few steps over the side table and set the tray down, side eyeing the ANBU the entire time. Once the tray was relinquished did she bow and leave. Kakashi rolled his eye before leaning over the bed to gently shake Iruka’s shoulder.

“Iruka. Gotta wake up for a bit.”

Iruka groaned only to peel his eyes open a hare. “Huh?”

“Food.”

The grimace he got had the ANBU sighing. “Come on, just a little bit and you can go back to sleep.”

“I was asleep now.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Well you aren’t anymore so you might as well make the most of it.”

Iruka sighed as he leveraged himself up a bit on his pillow to glance over to the tray. “What is it?”

“No clue.”

Iruka looked back at his ANBU, a small grin coming to his tired features.

“Don’t.” Kakashi warned.

“C’mon.” Iruka whined.

Sighing Kakashi nodded his head. Iruka gave a bark of laughter. “Man every time.”

“It’s not funny, why is that so funny to you?”

Iruka shook his head. “I don’t know, maybe because I know you?”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “Alright enough joking around.” Walking around the chunin’s bed Kakashi lifted the tray and set it on the boys lap. Iruka had managed to get himself into a seated position, resting against his pillows. He looked at the tray as if it was his greatest enemy before muttering.

“I think i’d rather tease you about the nurse more.”

“Eat.”

Sighing Iruka lifted the top off the container and blinked. It was just broth, a small piece of bread and some milk.

“See it’s not so bad.”

Iruka glanced up at him before daring the ANBU. “You eat it.”

“Can't.” Kakashi tapped his mask. “Mask.”

The unimpressed look the chunin shot him had the ANBU chuckling. “You know I won't buy that. you’ve eaten around me before.”

“Ah but then I’d have to admit that I think that’s food.” He gestured towards the cup of broth Iruka was currently stirring with a spoon.

“So you admit it’s not?” Iruka challenged with a smile.

“I’ll admit that you’ll be in trouble if you don’t stop stalling and eat.”

Iruka huffed before bringing the spoon up to his lips and taking the first sip of the broth. He made a face before swallowing.

“It can’t be that bad.” Kakashi remarked.

Iruka smiled wanly at him. “It doesn’t taste too bad...I’m just not hungry.”

“That’s cause you haven’t eaten.” The ANBU remarked in an tone of voice that spoke of how displeased he was of that.

Iruka nodded his head as he took another sip of the broth. “Himiko’s cooking is better.” He gave a wry grin to his ANBU. Kakashi chuckled. “No contest there kid.”

Iruka hummed as he swirled the spoon lazily in the broth. Sighing he delved the utensil and brought another helping of the hot broth to his lips. Swallowing it before placing the spoon back into the small cup. Without meeting his ANBU’s eyes the chunin asked.

“So how much do I have to eat?”

“As much as you can.”

Iruka’s eyes focused on the small cup, it wasn’t a lot. It was barely a cup of soup and normally he could eat one of those with gusto. Still he didn’t feel hungry and though the broth tasted alright, he didn’t feel like eating. Sighing he shook his head.

“A little more.” Kakashi urged.

Iruka sighed before delving the spoon into the hot liquid. Taking the spoonful and swallowing he let the spoon rest once more in the cup. reaching out he picked up the milk and took a shallow swallow before setting the carton down. Leaning back in bed Iruka couldn’t help but mutter.

“So do I get an execution date or is it spontaneous?”

“So dramatic, we’re not gonna kill you.”

Iruka raised a tired eyebrow at him. “Okay I can’t speak for Himiko.” The ANBU abridged earning himself a smile. “But the rest of us aren’t going to murder you.”

“Well at least I only have to worry about a jounin then instead of a bunch of ANBU. My odds went up at least.”

Kakashi laughed. “You would think so, but you keep forgetting that Raccoon is terrified of his own wife.”

Iruka winced. “Right.”

His ANBU laughed once more. “Your gonna be fine Iruka.”

The chunin sighed as he glanced back towards the food tray. It didn’t look like he’d touched it at all. He frowned at that fact, he felt like he’d eaten five bowls at the ramen stand.

“Iruka?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s wrong?”

Iruka shook his head. “It’s just weird.”

“What is?”

“I’m not hungry...I mean I feel like I’ve eaten too many bowls at the ramen stand, but I barely touched it.” He waved a hand towards the food. Kakashi stared at the discarded food that indeed looked untouched, glancing back to the chunin he remarked. “Well you wont get as sick if you’d eaten all that ramen.”

Iruka glared back at him. “That happened one time.”

“And yet you still remember it clearly.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Well yeah...Hard to forget something like that.”

“your telling me.” Came the muttered response from Kakashi.

“Wolf?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t think you want to go to my place.”

Kakashi snorted. “ I’ve already heard all about it.”

Iruka grimaced. “Who went?”

“Raccoon.”

“Aw man.” 

Chuckling at the chunin’s expression, Kakashi reiterated. “I think he’ll give you a pass this one time Iruka. There were special circumstances after all.” Iruka shook his head. “Not really.” Iruka looked at his hands as if they were the most interesting objects in the world. “I-I could have spoken up.”

“Don’t worry about it now, we’ll take care of it okay?”

Iruka nodded his head, though a part of him feared what all that meant. He’d already screwed up so much, he was sure he’d lost his job and.-

“Iruka, stop thinking about it.”

Iruka glanced up a confused expression on his face “Ho-.”

“I know you. Now stop thinking about it. Try and eat some more.”

Iruka shook his head. “I can’t.”

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask, but instead of harassing the boy further gave a small nod and picked up the tray and set it aside. Iruka laid back down in the bed with a sigh, he was tired again and he hated that. He felt like he should be doing something, anything.

“Try and get some rest okay?”

Iruka nodded, though he didn’t feel like he really deserved to be laying about as he was. He was fine, well not fine, but he could manage. Closing his eyes in order to make Wolf feel better, the chunin let his mind wander a bit. He hadn’t gone more than two minutes like this before Wolf spoke up once more.

“You do know I can tell when your sleeping or not.”

“Creepy.” Iruka muttered with a bare smile on his face.

“Go to sleep.” Came the shorter tone from the ANBU. Smirking Iruka shifted on the bed and did his best to try and calm his racing thoughts. It took far longer than either of them would have liked, but eventually Iruka drifted back off to sleep. 

Kakashi’s frown in place as he watched as Iruka finally settled down, he could tell already that the teen wasn’t going to make things easy for him. Not that Iruka had done anything before any other way, a smirk came to his face. Twisting back around the ANBU pulled out his book once more and found his place.

 

**************

 

The hours rolled by and just as the sun was setting did Kakashi find himself disturbed as he watched over Iruka. The teen was on his side once more, though this time for different reasons. His attention was drawn to the figures that appeared out of nowhere, smirking Kakashi said hello in the only way he knew how.

“You didn’t knock first.”

“Ha ha.” Shikaku muttered as his eyes traveled towards the still figure. “How is he?”

Kakashi’s gaze flitted down to Iruka before going back to Shikaku and the others. “Stomach cramps so...Not great.”

Himiko frowned as she walked around to get a glimpse of the boys face.

“He’s sleeping. Let him sleep.” Kakashi implored the woman. She nodded silently as she took in the boys drawn out appearance.

“So stomach cramps?” Hawk bridged the silence.

“Yeah, he ate...Well he tried.” Kakashi shook his head. “He managed some broth and milk, but shortly after he got stomach cramps. Nearly gave me a heart attack, thought the kids appendix was bursting or something with how much noise he made.” Shaking his head the ANBU reassured himself that the chunin was fine by staring as this lax features. 

“They stop?”

Kakashi nodded his head. “Think so, he drifted off a while ago. So either they stopped or he’s too damn tired to care.” He watched as Himiko ran her fingers through the boys hair. The woman remaining silent as the men talked about the boy laid up in the hospital.

“He didn’t throw up though.”

Kakashi shook his head. “No soup stayed down, just didn’t stay docile.”

The ANBU nodded their heads. “It’s cause he didn’t eat for so long.” Shikaku said sourly.

“Pretty much. The doctor came in a while ago and checked him out.”

“What’d he say?” Himiko turned her head towards him.

“That it was about as much as he expected.” Kakashi’s tone let on that he wasn’t happy about that. “Said that he wouldn’t be surprised if Iruka had them for a day or so because his body didn’t want to eat. Backs up what he was saying though.” 

“What was he saying?”

“That he wasn’t hungry.” Kakashi shrugged. “I think it’s just been too long and from all the stress he just kinda shut off.”

“Yeah I can attest to that.” Hawk muttered, earning himself a little chuckle from his comrades.

“Did they say when he’d be released?”

Glancing to Shikaku’s wife Kakashi shook his head. “No the doctor said minimum of overnight stay, but Iruka didn’t eat dinner so he has to stay longer. He can’t go until he’s eaten three meals in a row.”

“Well at least they wont let him scrape by.” 

“He wasn’t happy about it.” Kakashi remarked cooly.

“Well tough shit.” Hawk glared. “If they wanted him all month he’d stay.” 

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. “I told him the same thing.”

Hawk chuckled. “Thought so. I w-”

A groggy voice interjected before the ANBU could continue. “He scared a nurse again.”

Himiko smiled down at the drowsy eyes looking up at her. “Did he?”

Iruka smiled and nodded.

“I did not.” Kakashi grouched. 

Iruka shifted on the bed only to grimace, his arm which had been wrapped loosely around his middle tightening. Himiko frowned at the sight. “Are you alright?”

Iruka sighed. “Sore.” Shifting some more he managed to get on his back. He smirked when he saw Raccoon and Hawk. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Shikaku replied.

Iruka couldn’t help himself, he had to do it. “He threw weapons in the hospital again.”

Shikaku and Hawk chuckled while Kakashi sent a scathing glare towards the chunin. “Really?”

“You made me eat.” Came the unrepentant retort.

“You needed to eat!”

Iruka smiled back at him. “Yeah, but it was funny.”

Sighing Kakashi muttered. “See if I keep you entertained again.”

“You will.” Iruka chimed in effortlessly before turning his attention onto the others. “So...Sorry about my apartment.”

Shikaku chuckled. “You should be, but we’ll deal with it later.”

“Kay.”

“When you get released I’ve made some stuff for you.” Himiko smiled.

Iruka smiled back. “I know it’s food.”

She laughed. “Do you now?” Iruka nodded his head before looking over to Raccoon. “How bad?”

“We don’t have enough counter space.”

Iruka gave a laugh only to wince and tighten his arm around his stomach. Himiko frowned only sigh when Iruka smiled at her. “I’m fine.”

“Don’t you lie to me.” She threatened. “I can see for myself your in pain.”

Iruka shook his head. “It’s just sore. It’s not cramping anymore.”

“That’s good.” Kakashi intoned from beside the woman.

Iruka nodded his head. “I didn’t think it was going to stop.”

The ANBU shook his head. “They would have intervened if it didn’t.”

Iruka made a face at that before muttering. “I’m glad it did.”

The group chuckled, well aware of the boys issues with doctors poking at him by this point. Iruka surprised them when he yawned. Himiko smiled only to laugh when Iruka sent a glare her way.

“Your tired.”

“No I’m not.” Iruka pouted.

“He is, but he’s been a little shit about it.”

“Wolf!”

Kakashi chuckled. “Well you have been. I told you to sleep.”

Iruka groaned. “I’m not tired, I’ve been sleeping all day.”

“No, part of that was spent begging me to end you.”

The group stilled upon hearing the ANBU’s words. Iruka snorted. “It hurt okay, but I never asked for that.”

Kakashi snorted. “You said and I quote “I’d rather be dead, kill me.””

Iruka glared at the ANBU. “I did not.”

“You did.” Kakashi nodded. “I said no in case you were wondering.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. Himiko sent Kakashi a look stopping him from antagonizing the boy further. Turning her attention back towards Iruka she told him. “Don’t worry about that, you’ll be out of here in no time.”

Iruka smiled. “Hope so.” He waved his free hand towards Wolf. “Cause he said he’d falsify the papers to keep me here.”

Himiko twisted around only to see Kakashi staring back at her as if he wasn’t the least bit sorry. “Really?”

“You’d do the same thing.” Was his quick rebuttal.

“No, in fact I would not.”

Iruka smiled as if he’d won only to wince when Himiko exclaimed. “I’d let him go home and then proceed to refuse him to leave until I was absolutely sure he’d learned his lesson.”

“That’s the same thing.” Iruka muttered under his breath, earning himself chuckles from the two ANBU on the other side of his bed. Looking over to the older men Iruka remarked.

“Your not going to tell Izumo and Kotetsu are you?”

The two figures snorted simultaneously. “Like they don’t already know kid.”

Iruka sighed. “Damn.”

“Language.”

Iruka winced as three voices spoke as one. “I hate it when you do that.”

Himiko smiled at the teen as he sent scathing looks in all directions. Ignoring the put out expression the teen was shooting the men around her Himiko quickly got Iruka’s attention by laying her hand on the boys arm. Iruka’s irritated expression fell from his face when he turned to look at her. 

“Is there anything we can do to help?”

Iruka smiled before shaking his head. “Not really.” Glancing past the woman’s shoulder towards Wolf, the teen muttered. “Like I told him, I most likely already lost my job because of this.” 

Everyone turned their heads when Hawk coughed a bit, Raccoon snorting at the younger man’s embarrassment.

“What?”

Hawk sighed. “Uh about that...”

Iruka sighed. “Do I even want to know?”

“That’s enough.” Himiko cut them all off. “He’s been stressed enough as it is, that’s what caused all of this.” She frowned at the ANBU. “We can deal with everything later.” Turning her attention back towards Iruka she gave the boy a beseaching look. “Please just try to rest.”

“I will. Besides I doubt he’s going to leave me alone much.” Iruka shot an amused look towards his ANBU.

“Keep it up and I’ll use my spies.”

Iruka rolled his eyes at the man’s empty threat. Kakashi smirked when he got confused glances from the others who weren’t in on the joke.

“But he’s not wrong. Provided I’m not needed I’ll make sure that he obeys the doctors.”

“Pot calling kettle black.” Iruka muttered.

Shikaku and Hawk chuckled when they heard the boys not so subtle remark.

“Deal with it. When your ANBU you can break out of here.” Kakashi replied.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Iruka boasted with a smile.

The look Himiko proceeded to give Kakashi had the man chuckling. “Ah that’s a ways off don’t you think?” The woman’s glare intensified a moment until Iruka spoke once more.

“I’ll probably end up on gate duty with Izumo and Kotetsu at this rate.” 

Twisting back around Himiko shook her head. “What did I just tell you?”

Iruka blinked a few times before sighing. “Not to worry about it.”

“And what are you doing?”

“Worrying about it.” Iruka said in the voice that most children used when being scolded.

Himiko nodded. “Get some rest.” Twisting around Himiko pointed at Kakashi. “And you.”

Kakashi held up his hands in a surrender pose now that he appeared to have gained the woman’s ire. “You keep him out of trouble if your staying and don’t harass him about what happened.”

“Alright.”

Giving a firm nod Himiko turned and smiled back down at Iruka. “Get some rest honey, when you get out I’ll have Raccoon deliver some of the food I made.”

“Thanks.” 

Without another word passing between them, the woman leaned down and kissed the teen’s brow. Once she had righted herself did she walk around the boys bed and came to a stop beside her husband.

“Come on, let’s let him rest.”

Shikaku sighed as he was being ordered once again by his wife. Hawk snickered at the man’s ordeal until Himiko leaned forward to stare at the masked figure.

“Go away.”

Hawk blinked in shock at the woman’s tone of voice before shooting an alarmed look at Shikaku. The man chuckled. “Best get going kid.”

Sighing Hawk gave a small wave to Iruka. “See ya round.”

“Bye.” Iruka called back with a smile as the ANBU disappeared.

Himiko gave a nod like she was quite happy with the turnout before wrapping an arm around her husband. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to let us know.”

“I won’t.”

Himiko’s gaze flitted over towards Kakashi, but the ANBU beat her too it.

“I’ll make sure he’s taken care of and I’ll send word if we need something.”

She smiled at the ANBU before nodding, her husband gave a nod to Kakashi before speaking to Iruka.

“Stay out of trouble kid.”

“I’m already here, how much worse could it get?”

Shikaku snorted. “Don’t tempt fate and do what they tell you.”

Iruka smiled. “ I’ll do my best.”

Shikaku shook his head before transporting himself and his wife out of the boys hospital room. Leaving Kakashi to look after the chunin, no sooner than had they left than did Kakashi say aloud.

“So...She whisper a threat to you or what?”

Iruka chuckled as he shifted on his bed. “Surprisingly no.”

“Lucky bastard.”

Iruka smiled back at his ANBU. “She should give lessons.”

“Oh?”

“I mean who else can manage to make you guys squirm and not hold the same rank as you?’

“Ha ha.” The ANBU intoned in a voice that spoke of his lack of amusement.

Iruka didn’t seem bothered by the man’s sass, if anything it just made him smile more. A moment of silence passed between the pair before Iruka spoke in a matter of fact tone.

“So...That wall over there is way too pristine.”

Kakashi snorted. “You ratted me out.”

Iruka laughed. “Come on you know you want too. If you wont, give me a weapon, I’ll do it.”

Kakashi snorted. “I’m not trusting you with sharp items until I’m sure you won't pass out again.”

Iruka frowned. “I’m not going to pass out again.”

“Mhmm sure. No sharp and pointy things.” The ANBU waggled his finger as if scolding a toddler.

Iruka rolled his eyes at the man’s sense of humor. “Well? Then you do it.”

Sighing Kakashi couldn’t help but mutter. “The hokage never mentioned how much peer pressure could get me in trouble.”

Iruka snorted. “Your the one who showed me this when I was ten.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “Man you are getting old.”

Iruka glared at the ANBU. “What’s that make you then?”

“Hell if I know kid.” Before Iruka could offer up a retort, Kakashi pulled out a shuriken and twirled it on his finger. “So what’s the bet?”

Iruka smiled before glancing towards the other end of his room. “Bet you can’t embed that into the air conditioner without hitting the wall first.”

Kakashi tilted his head as he sized up the angle of the room. If he had his eye uncovered it would be a simple matter, but that wasn’t feasible with Iruka around. Humming to himself he shrugged and with a smirk to himself threw the weapon. A second later the ting of metal hitting metal sounded in the room. Iruka sighed. “How do you do that?’

Kakashi chuckled. “Practice.”

Iruka shook his head. “I swear that should have been-.”

“Nothing’s impossible.”

Iruka nodded his head. “Yeah I guess so.” Staring at the weapon lodged into the air conditioner Iruka couldn’t help but ask. “So you think the nurses will notice that?”

Kakashi chuckled. “We could always wait and find out.”

Iruka smiled back at him. “Ten bucks says they don’t see it cause they’re too scared of you.” He laughed.

Kakashi scowled at the chunin. “Your hilarious. Go to sleep.”

Iruka pouted at being told his game had come to an end. Giving a mighty sigh the chunin shifted on the bed once more to get comfortable before asking. “So are you really staying?”

“Are you really asking me that question?” Came back to him from the masked figure as he crawled once more into the window seal. Iruka smiled to himself before closing his eyes.

“Goodnight Wolf.”

“Goodnight Iruka.”

 


	9. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is finally allowed to go home, his stay at the hospital being a waste of time as far as he was concerned. Back at his apartment Iruka finds out what all is going on with the mission office and what he is to do now that he no longer has a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, just one more chapter after this one! So the story is coming to a close, I'm so happy you've all enjoyed it. Wanted to say thank you to all of you who have been writing in and leaving kudos, it means a lot to me to see and hear what you guys think of the story. So enjoy the second to last chapter of ANBU Family, there will plenty going on in the main fic Life Lessons as well as a few one-shots every now and then. Thanks again.

Iruka couldn’t wait to get out of the hospital, the last two days had been torturous for the chunin who felt that there was no reason for him to be held hostage when he was fine to take care of himself. He seemed to be the only one to think so. Wolf on the other hand agreed with his doctor and threatened in no uncertain terms to tie him to his own bed if he even tried to leave without the doctors consent and then proceeded to call into question what Himiko and the others might do if he pushed things.

So Iruka ended up staying another day, luckily for the chunin his stay at the hospital did some good as he managed to start eating again. Not much mind you, just small bits of broth. It appeased his doctor though and with the condition that he be monitored by his friends for any other signs of stress or changes in eating and sleeping patterns, he was finally allowed to be released. Iruka pulled on his chunin vest with a sigh, the familiar weight was comforting to him. A dry chuckle was ignored by the teen as he slid his feet into his sandals. Canting his head to the side Iruka couldn’t help but ask.

“So did you tell them?’

“Tell who what?”

Iruka snorted as he slid from his hospital bed, pleased that he wouldn’t be forced to stay for another day. Wolf for his part chuckled once more before finally answering him.

“Yes they’re aware that your being released.”

“Mmhmm which means they’re at my place right now aren’t they?” Iruka shot a look towards the ANBU.

Wolf shrugged. “I wouldn’t put it past them, they didn’t say what they’re plans were.”

Iruka smirked at him before the pair both laughed when Iruka said. “Himiko.”

“I think she roped someone into helping clean your kitchen.”

Iruka winced at that, but before he could attempt to apologize once more for his lapse in thoughtfulness in taking care of himself, his ANBU beat him to it.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I have to.” Iruka shot back. “It’s technically my fault all of this happened.”

“Well...Not all of it.” Kakashi explained. “I mean you didn’t choose to have an asshole for a boss.”

Iruka rolled his eyes at the ANBU as he crossed the room, prepared to walk out the door.

“Where are you going?”

Iruka spun back around and with a frown pointed at the closed door. Wolf shook his head.

“C’mon kid you know better than that.” The tilt in the man’s voice spoke of his amusement.

Iruka sent a glare his way. “Not all of us feel the need to use the transportation jutsu everywhere.”

“Still ending up in places you don’t mean to be huh?”

Iruka groaned as his ANBU laughed at his expense, he had hoped to not advertise his inability to master the technique just yet. “C’mon I’ll take you home.”

Iruka dutifully walked back towards the taller man and let him wrap an arm around him. A moment later the pair were gone from the hospital room.

 

*****************

 

Iruka wobbled a bit when they appeared in his apartment, if Wolf’s arm around him tightened until he got his footing neither mentioned it. Iruka pulled away from the taller figure a moment later, giving a small wave to those who were currently occupying his apartment.

“How do you feel?” 

Iruka smiled at the worried look Himiko was giving him as she came forward to hug him. “I’m fine.” He whispered against her neck as he returned the embrace. She pulled back after hearing him speak, giving him a somber look as she informed him.

“You scared us.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

She shook her head as they pulled apart. “It doesn’t matter, your home.” She managed to put on a smile for the teen, telling herself that things would be better now that the boy was home.

Iruka gave a nod before glancing over to Raccoon. “Should I be worried that I don’t see them?”

The ANBU chuckled and shook his head. “They wanted to be here, but they got roped into covering someone’s shift.”

Iruka raised a brow at that which prompted the ANBU to add. “Apparently there was a celebratory dinner for one of the guardsmen completing his first C-rank mission.”

Iruka smirked. “Uh huh and let me guess that celebratory dinner ended with people calling in?”

“A few.” The man rebutted with a chuckle.

Iruka shook his head, unlike the majority of his friends who pilfered alcohol any chance they could. He wasn’t much for it. Especially after the mistake he and his friends had made upon celebrating their own rank promotion to chunin.

“At least we don’t have to worry about you doing that.” Wolf taunted.

Iruka shot a glare towards the ANBU. “It happened one time.” He reminded the laughing ANBU.

“And it wont happen when you reach jounin now will it?” He shot back.

Iruka shook his head. “No I’ll leave it to Izumo to get trashed.”

The adults snorted, the chunin’s carefree nature tended to come back and bite him in the ass. Izumo getting his hands on alcohol however was a sight to behold. 

“Hopefully Kotetsu learned his lesson and doesn’t let himself get involved in that just because Izumo does it.” The disapproving tone of Himiko had the others going quiet. The ANBU not about to say otherwise.

Iruka smiled at her before admitting. “He’s not liable to leave Izumo alone, but as far as drinking that much...I’m sure he learned his lesson when I did.”

Himiko smiled. “Good.” Now that the conversation had waned on that particular topic the kunoichi couldn’t help but tell the chunin. “I brought some food over for you.”

Iruka turned his attention towards the woman’s husband. “Is there any room left in my fridge?”

The man chuckled. “Maybe in the ice tray.”

Iruka smiled good naturedly towards the woman who was now scowling at her own husband. “Thanks, you didn’t have too.” Himiko twisted her head back around to smile at him, her previous irritation at her husband apparently gone.

“I wanted to.” She shook her head. “We can’t have you forgetting to eat again. Did you eat this morning?” She questioned in what Iruka and his friends considered her mom voice. He withheld his need to laugh and instead shook his head. “No, I managed to convince Wolf to spare me eating hospital food again.”

The ANBU in question piped up from behind the chunin. “It seemed rather cruel to do that to him on the day he’s being released.”

Himiko shook her head with a smile. “Come on then, let's get you something to eat.”

Iruka followed after the woman into the kitchen, leaving Raccoon and Wolf to themselves.

“So how’d he do?”

“Better, he’s still not eating much. The doctor said to keep an eye on him because of that.”

Shikaku nodded his head. “We’ll have to reign in Himiko then, she’s gonna be trying to make up for lost time.”

Kakashi laughed. “Yeah I figured as much.”

The pair quieted when Iruka came back into the room with his hands held up in the air. The two ANBU chuckled.

“She ban you from your own kitchen?”

Iruka nodded his head as he walked over towards his couch and sat down with a sigh. “Apparently she didn’t approve of my choice of lunch.”

“And that was?”

Iruka smiled only to pout a moment later when Wolf interjected. “Please say you didn’t ask for ramen.”

“To be fair it’s mostly broth.”

Kakashi snorted. “No wonder she sent you out here.”

Iruka smiled back at his ANBU before all of their attention was brought to Himiko as she came into the room holding a steaming bowl of what they could only surmise to be the teens lunch. Iruka gratefully accepted the bowl before thanking her. Dipping his spoon into the steaming soup he took a few bites before questioning them.

“You going to stand around and watch me eat?” He raised a curious brow at them.

Himiko put her hands on her hips before responding. “If that’s what it takes.” Her glower had the teen ducking his head.

Iruka sighed. “I’m eating.”

“Keep it that way.” 

Iruka gave a small nod before returning to his soup, Himiko was only prevented from saying something more by Shikaku wrapping his arm around her. The masked man taking the time to carefully whisper in his wife's ear informing her of what Kakashi had previously said about the boys ability to eat. Himiko frowned to herself before giving a nod, her husband tightened his arm around her in what amounted to a mock hug before releasing her. Moving away from him Himiko came to sit on the other end of the couch Iruka was occupying, sending a look towards Kakashi and then her husband before broaching the tough subject.

“Iruka.”

“Hmm?” The teen put the bowl aside, having finished what he could at the moment. Himiko disregarded the remaining food in the boys bowl in favor of continuing with her current train of thought.

“We have something to tell you.”

The chunin nodded his head after letting his vision flit around the room to the two silent ANBU, his gaze settled back on Himiko when the woman began to talk once more.

“It’s about your job.”

Iruka winced as if physically in pain at the notion of hearing about this.

“Wait and hear me out.” Himiko told the teen. “Your boss was removed from his position.”

Iruka blinked. “What?” Looking first to Wolf and then to Raccoon he frowned. “Did you have something to do with that?”

“Hawk helped actually, I took no part in it seeing as I was with you.” Kakashi supplied helpfully. 

Shikaku snorted at the other man’s ability to throw their comrade under the bus. Iruka sighed before he was forced to refocus himself on Himiko.

“Honey you know what was going on there wasn’t right...Because of all of that the entire department is being restructured. And-”

“I don’t have a job.” The chunin smiled at her. “I kinda was prepared for that when I woke up in the hospital with him there. It’s never a good thing to wake up in the hospital with him looming over me.” He jerked his thumb towards Wolf only to have said ANBU cry out.

“Hey!”

Iruka smiled at his ANBU before telling them all. “I- I’m not too surprised about it all okay...But now I have to figure out what to do.”

Himiko glanced towards the two ANBU, silently asking for their help in telling the boy what they’d done. Shikaku was the one to step up, with a nod he took over for his wife. “While things at the mission office are in chaos, those who have the valid experience are being placed in temporary positions.”

Iruka raised a brow. “And that means?”

“Means your going to be working with the other two brats until this is solved.” Kakashi cut in. The scathing looks from Himiko and Shikaku had him abridging his previous statement. “But it’s only temporary and their kinda excited to get to work with you.”

Iruka gave a small laugh. “Yeah I bet they are.” Shaking his head Iruka leaned back on the couch. “Seems odd to be going from paperwork to guard duty.”

“You’ve done similar things before though.” Wolf supplied.

“Well yeah.” Iruka nodded. “But that was all while on missions.”

“Same thing here kid, you stand in one place and don’t let the riff raff in.” 

Iruka laughed. “Uh huh I think it’s a bit more technical than that Raccoon.”

The older man shrugged. “If Izumo can handle it you can.”

Iruka snorted. “I’m telling him you said that.”

“Go for it.” The man shot back, not concerned in the least about being ‘outed’ to the teen..

Shaking his head Iruka couldn’t help but say. “Well I guess I’m going to be on guard duty then...Do you know when their expecting me or who I should rep-”

“Iruka sweetie.” Himiko cut the already anxious boy off. “You have a couple days before they expect you, Kotetsu and Izumo are going to bring you the schedule when their done with their shift.”

“Oh...Okay.” Iruka said in a bit of fluster.

“You’ll be fine.” Himiko told the teen. “And once the mission office is sorted out you can decide what you want to do.”

Iruka gave a small nod. “Yeah.” He frowned a moment later. “So what’s happening with my old boss then?”

The ANBU glanced to each other a moment before Wolf muttered. “He was fired.”

Iruka sent a ‘And?’ look at the ANBU.

Sighing Wolf muttered. “And he might be in a heap of trouble for past incidents.”

“Past?”

“Your not the only one he was abusing kid.” Iruka tried to interject, but Shikaku didn’t let him. “And if you try to say otherwise I’ll let my wife hit you upside the head.”

Iruka winced at that notion before giving a small nod to concede to the man’s wishes. Himiko smirked at her husband before patting Iruka’s leg. “He was taking advantage of all of you.”

Iruka wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he finally just sighed and muttered. “Well who are they going to have replace him?”

“We don’t know yet, but the hokage will figure that out.” Wolf explained. “For now just try and make sure that Izumo doesn’t attempt to pull rank on you.” The ANBU chuckled.

Iruka rolled his eyes. “We’re the same rank.”

“But he’s been on guard duty longer.” Wolf intoned.

Iruka blinked a few times before questioning with a hesitant tone. “Does that work?”

The ANBU laughed before shrugging. “That’s up to you lot.”

Iruka sighed. “Alright...Well Kotetsu should back me up at least.”

“You hope.” Wolf said with mirth in his voice.

Iruka shot a glare to his ANBU. “Thanks.”

“No problem. So what do you plan to do until you start work?”

Iruka shook his head. “Not sure, I mean I have to clean up this place some.” He knew that more than likely Raccoon and Himiko had done their best to clean up the mess he’d left behind. But he wanted to make sure everything was back the way it should be. “Then I’ll probably train a bit a-”

“And make sure your eating and sleeping of course.” Himiko spoke over the teen.

Iruka chuckled. “That too.”

Himiko gave a pleased nod as she rose from the couch. “Well there’s plenty of food in there and I expect you to tell me if you need some more.”

The chunin ducked his head a bit. “I’ll be fine, but thank you.”

“Mmhmm Wolf here will tell me when you run out you know.”

Iruka sighed at the traitorous ANBU who nodded to back the woman up. Iruka couldn’t help but remind them. “I can go grocery shopping.”

“Good, but if he sees that somethings up...” She let the sentence hang.

The chunin nodded his head. He was well aware that this threat wasn’t an idle one and that Himiko would have no problem coming to tear him a new one if Wolf even remotely insinuated that something was up with him again. He sent her a sheepish look that he hoped would instill the notion that he planned to behave himself, she held his gaze a moment before turning away to pat her husband on the chest.

“Alright, I think he understands now.”

Raccoon snorted, but didn’t bother to contradict her. Instead choosing to give Iruka a nod, the silent motion being enough of a warning and a ‘I’m glad your okay’ for the two men that Raccoon didn’t bother to actually speak. The two vanished a moment later after the ANBU wrapped his arm around his wife. Iruka sighed as he tilted his head back against the couch, closing his eyes for a moment.

“You do realize that she’ll tear me a new one if I don’t report to her.”

Iruka smiled. “She’s not the hokage Wolf.”

“Sometimes I truly believe that she could do far worse to me than he could.”

Iruka snickered as he craned his head enough to see the masked figure. “You think so?”

Wolf nodded his head. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the hokage wasn’t at least somewhat scared of her.”

Iruka shook his head at the thought of such a thing. “He’s the hokage, he has all of you.” He waved a hand at the ANBU.

“And no matter our dedication to him and the village we do have brains that tell us when danger is imminent. It’s instinct and so long as she’s not trying to attack the hokage, we can run and hide as we see fit.”

Iruka chuckled. “Don’t let her know that.”

“I do have a brain, I’m not about to give that woman more power than she already has. Sometimes I feel sorry for Raccoon.”

“Sometimes?”

“Then I remember he married her, so technically he did that to himself.”

Iruka snorted. “And then you find something to get him in trouble with.”

Kakashi laughed as he sat on the opposing chair to the couch. “Sometimes.”

Iruka sent him a look of disbelief. “I’ve seen you do it.”

Wolf shrugged in a ‘what do you do’ manner. Shaking his head Iruka stretched himself out before giving a long sigh.

“Tired?”

“Hmm...Thinking.”

Kakashi remained silent a moment in the hopes that the chunin would say whatever it was that was on his mind. When it appeared that the teen wasn’t about to speak up, the ANBU prepared to ask. Iruka however derailed his plans by asking. “Did you ever do guard duty?” The chunin tilted his head to the side to stare at him. “I mean before you were ANBU.”

Kakashi snorted. “I knew what you meant and...no.”

Iruka frowned. “How come?”

“Complicated.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, he was used to the one word answer by this point. It was saved for the things that Wolf wasn’t allowed to speak to him about.

“You’ve done missions like it though right?”

“Tons.”

“Any advice?”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, unable to help himself. “Don’t let the bad guys in the village.”

Iruka sighed. “Thanks.”

Wolf laughed at his dry tone, the teen glowered back at him. “I think I can do that you know.”

“I’m sure you can, you have a good sense of who is a up to no good.”

“Like you?” Iruka questioned with a knowing smirk.

“Ha ha. You know what I mean.”

Iruka hummed to himself. “True...Besides with how paranoid Izumo is with people It shouldn’t be too hard right?”

Kakashi laughed. “Something like that. Just don’t let the kid arrest anyone without a good reason.”

Iruka groaned, flinging his own arm up to cover his eyes. “God we’re allowed to arrest people?”

Kakashi chuckled. “Yeah you can do that now kid.”

“I wouldn’t even kn-”

“Subdue them, drag them by force if necessary, lock them up in holding cell. Easy.”

Iruka let his arm fall back down to his side so he could accurately glare at his ANBU. “There aren’t any holding cells at the gates Wolf.”

“Hmm? Okay so just subdue then.” The ANBU amended.

Iruka smirked. “What am I supposed to do sit on them until someone else comes to pick them up?”

Wolf chuckled. “Whatever works.” The ANBU shrugged. “Though I’d suggest something like ninja wire or you know bashing them over the head with something.”

Iruka laughed. “I’ll be sure to let my new boss know that an ANBU suggested brain damage for arresting people.”

Wolf tilted his head a moment before mentioning. “They shouldn’t have a problem with it, not if it keeps the village safe.”

Iruka shook his head in disbelief. After so many years of hearing Himiko say that ANBU were nuts, he was finally beginning to believe it. “I’ll figure something out.” He said with a smirk.

“Just keep yourself safe, remember an enemy isn’t going to go easy on you just because your a kid.”

Iruka glared. “I’m not a kid.”

“And we’re back to that again.” The ANBU sighed with a shake of his head. “Age doesn’t matter to your enemy. Missing nins would kill their own grandmother if it profited them somehow.”

Iruka grimaced at that thought. “I really hope you joking about that.”

Kakashi thought about it a moment before shrugging. “I’ll ask the next one I meet.”

Iruka snorted. “You would.”

Smiling beneath his mask the silver haired ANBU rose from his seat and in typical fashion told the boy. “Behave and get some rest. Eat. I’ll be back later okay?”

Iruka nodded his head. “Sure sure. See you later Wolf.”

The ANBU nodded his head before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Iruka smiled to himself before rolling back to his feet. He wobbled a bit at the sudden change before giving his head a shake to clear his vision. With that done he made his way down the hallway to begin the arduous task of cleaning up the rest of his apartment. With any luck he could have it done before his friends paid him a visit.

 


	10. Anbu family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka joins Kotetsu and Izumo as guards after having recovered. Fearful of something going amiss, he decides it is best to have a conversation with his new boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter of Anbu family. This chapter is shorter than most, but this was just how the chapters were broken up. I hope you've all enjoyed the fic and remember that Life Lessons will continue to be updated every Monday, new one-shots will happen from time to time as well. So keep an eye out for anything new.
> 
> Thanks again to all of you who wrote comments, gave kudo's and bookmarked the story. Means a lot to me to know that so many people enjoyed the story. Ninjazzz I hope you're happy with how the story turned out.

Iruka smiled as he listened to the last of the details he needed to know before joining Kotetsu and Izumo at the gate. The pair of chunin were eager to work together and after giving Iruka a pep talk about what to expect from the new job as well as his new boss he’d been sent on his way to meet the man. The jounin was a no nonsense type of guy, he wore the scars of his tenure well and didn’t seem to want to take any shit from no one, yet unlike Iruka’s previous boss he wasn’t a dick about it. He’d explained everything he expected of his men and told Iruka in no uncertain terms what his job was and how to do it. After that he’d gone over the schedule and broke down all the in’s and outs of the security around the gate. Now that his introduction was concluding Iruka swallowed against the nervousness he felt and spoke up.

“Ano sir?”

“Hmm? What is it?” The man shuffled some papers around on the small desk that he used when he wasn’t out along the gate with his men. Iruka liked him already because of the fact that he didn’t hide away in his office, but rather joined them out on the security sweeps.

“I-I just feel that I should warn you.” He blushed.

“About what?” The man questioned with a furrowed brow.

“Uh...It’s just that.” Iruka sighed, he didn’t know how to go about doing this. He’d never had to do this before and now that he was in the position to do so, he felt stupid.

“Speak up son, what is it you have to tell me?”

Iruka gave a small nod before saying. “It’s just that I thought it would be a good idea to warn you about something...It really shouldn’t be an issue and I’ll do my best to make sure that it doesn’t happen, but-”

“Get to it What do you think I need to know?” The man’s furrowed brow had tightened the longer that Iruka sputtered.

Sighing Iruka bowed his head and muttered. “My family is several members of Anbu.”

“What was that?”

Iruka found the courage to lift his head back up and with a straight face repeat himself. “My family is several members of Anbu...They mean well, but well they’re a bit protective and I just thought you should be aware because...Well my last job at the missions office.” Iruka winced as he remembered what all he’d been told about his “family” helping out with that. “It didn’t go so well.”

The man arched a brow at him before smirking. “Your warning me about your family because they’re ANBU? Is that right son?”

Iruka nodded quickly, fearing that he might have crossed some line. The man chuckled. “I heard about that business at the mission’s office. Good on them.” He nodded. “We won't be having any problems here, I’ve been running this show for a while now and haven’t yet been accosted by any angry family members.” He chuckled. “I think we can manage to go a bit longer with that record don’t you think?”

Iruka smiled. “Yes sir.”

“Good. Get on out there then. Tell Kotetsu that your section is the bridge.” 

Iruka bowed to his new boss before turning and heading for the door.

“Oh and Iruka?”

Twisting sharply to nod at the man who was smirking. “If your family is so worried, tell them they can volunteer for the security sweeps. I don’t mind being loaned a few of the hokage’s ANBU now and again.”

Iruka chuckled. “Yes sir, I’ll let them know.”

Leaving the office Iruka smiled to himself and with a relieved exhalation of air ran towards the outpost that he was going to be manning with his friends. He couldn’t wait to tell Hawk, Raccoon, and Wolf what his new boss had said. He was sure they wouldn’t find it nearly as amusing as Izumo, Kotetsu, and Himiko would. 

“About damn time you showed up, lets get this show on the road. Kotetsu’s already running late the bastard, I wanna get started.” Izumo cried with a smile.

Before Iruka could respond to his energetic friend Kotetsu round the corner with a smirk on his face. They found out why a second later as Raccoon appeared behind the chunin. Raccoon leveled a glare at the now embarrassed Izumo.

“Language.”

Iruka and Kotetsu laughed at their friend being caught.

“How’d your introduction go?” The ANBU easily transitioned away from the pouting chunin.

“Good.”Iruka smiled back. “I’ll tell you guys all about it tonight.” Turning his attention towards Kotetsu, Iruka informed his friend. “Boss says to check out the bridge.”

Kotetsu nodded his head. “Well then let's head out.”

“Be Careful.” Raccoon called after the teens as they ran off together, the group gave a wave to the ANBU before disappearing into the tree cover. Shikaku smirked beneath his mask as he watched them go before saying.

“So...You ready?”

The two figures jumped down from their hiding places. Kakashi smiled as he looked off into the tree’s the boys were already out of line of sight. “Yeah, best get this over with before they get back.”

Hawk snorted. “He’s gonna kill us if he finds out.”

Kakashi waved a hand at him. “Mah, we aren’t doing anything like last time...Just informing the man that we’re around.”

Hawk glanced towards Shikaku. “Sure this is a good idea?”

The older ANBU shrugged. “Are you going to be the one to tell my wife that we didn’t do this?”

The younger ANBU shook his head. “Then march.”

Kakashi chuckled as they walked together. “So...If we’re caught.-”

“I’d say throw her under the bus, but we all know how that would go.”

The trio nodded. “So we take the blame and forget that it was your wife who has us here?”

Shikaku snorted. “You would have been here without her suggesting it in the first place.”

Kakashi hummed. “True, but at least then it was because of me and not because I’m scared of your wife.”

Hawk snickered to himself only to shut up when the other figures glared at him.

“Your just as scared of her.”

Hawk sighed. “C’mon the sooner we do this the sooner we can get back and have a nice meal. She at least promised us that in return for our services.”

Kakashi shook his head. “I’m going to need more than a pie if Iruka finds out about this.”

Shikaku snorted. “I know what you mean.” They stopped before a small office that was attached to a part of the wall surrounding Konoha. “Well let’s get this over with.”

The trio entered the small office that the senior guardsmen worked from, the man looked up from his paperwork only to blink and chuckle.

“Huh..That was pretty damn fast.”

The ANBU glanced to each other in confusion. The man opposite of them leaned back in his chair a broad smile on his face. “You do know that, that kid of yours has you made right? He warned me about you lot.” He shook his head. “But go ahead, threaten away. I have to say I’m interested to hear what the likes of ANBU can come up with.” He waved a hand at them as if inviting them to do so.

Sighing Kakashi muttered under his breath. “ _ The pie is not worth it _ .”

Shikaku sighed when he saw Hawk nod from beside Kakashi. It was too late now, no matter what they did they were going to be found out and knowing Iruka they weren’t going to hear the end of it for a while. Shikaku shuddered to think what Himiko was going to do when she found out that they’d been caught. With nothing left to lose the ANBU took a breath and did the best he could to wipe the smile off of the man's face. It didn’t take long for him and the others to achieve that and at the very least they could be assured that the boys were going to be well looked after. Whether or not said boys were going to speak to them once they found out...Well that was another thing.

  
  
  



End file.
